After The Storm Blows Through
by writeinspiredraw
Summary: Season One, kinda AU. First Bones fic. Booth accidentally hurts Brennan in an argument of sorts, and secrets then start pouring out. The summary sucks I know but I can't really describe it any other way, sorry. 1st in Ammi series. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Alright, so this is my first Bones fanfiction. Until a couple months ago, I'd only ever seen the occasional episode, but then they started showing it from the beginning and to cut a long story short, I'm now obsessed with it and I love Booth and Brennan together! They are so sweet together! Anyways, I hope you read this and like it and all that. Please review and let me know what you think. Rated T for later chapters, not this one I don't think. This is an AU kind of, from Season 1, and definitely goes off cannon from before season one, episode nine, the one where we see Parker for the first time. The titles in bold and underlined are songs, and you don't have to listen, but they kinda influenced me when I was writing this. If you're interested the songs are: Forgive Me by Evanescence, True Friend by Miley Cyrus, If Only by Disney Descendants and Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift. The title is also a song by Maddie and Tae. Anyway, read on and enjoy!**

 **I don't own Bones or any of their characters, I swear. (This is a blanket disclaimer for the entire fic).**

 _ **After The Storm Blows Through**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **Forgive Me**

"Hey, where's Parker?" FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth asked his ex-girlfriend, Rebecca Stinson as he entered her apartment one Friday night. Rebecca rolled her eyes, flipping her blonde hair away from her face and sighing in exasperation.

"It's nearly midnight." She pointed out. "You said you were working, so I got the babysitter to look after him while I went out on my date."

"At least let me see him?" Booth pleaded. "What about tomorrow, could I have him then?"

Rebecca sighed again. "Fine. Pick him up tomorrow morning. He's in the living room." She led him through the front hall and into the spacious living room, currently littered with Parker's toys and a couple of notebooks, the latter covered in various diagrams and equations that made Booth think _'squint work'_ before he focused on the sofa where his son lay, fast asleep, his head resting on the lap of a fourteen year old girl with long raven waves, who was sleeping sat upright on the sofa. "There." Rebecca whispered so as to not wake the children. "You've seen him."

"Who's the girl?" Booth demanded, forgetting to lower his voice like Rebecca had done. Rebecca shushed him as the girl stirred, her eyes remaining closed as she adjusted her position and slipped back into sleep.

"Parker's babysitter, I told you. She lives a couple blocks over and looks after Parker a couple of times after school as well when I have to work late."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've got a background check on her." Booth protested. Rebecca rolled her eyes, pushing him towards the door.

"She's fine, and she's good to Parker. That's all that matters." She pushed him into the hallway. "I'll have Parker ready for eleven tomorrow. Goodnight, Seeley." And with her parting words, she shut the door in his face.

…

A week later, Booth let himself into the lab at the Jeffersonian Institute, ignoring the glares he received from the artist in the team, Angela Montenegro, the intern, Zack Addy, and the entomologist Dr Jack Hodgins, who were all stood together on the platform that took up the majority of the large, open plan space in the centre of the lab. He knew he'd messed up, and didn't need their reminders of what had happened.

 _Booth stared down at the tiny bones, feeling disgust and horror provoking bile to rise in his throat. His partner, Dr Temperance Brennan, looked up from her observation of the bones to look at him. "Definitely a Caucasian female, approximately six years of age. Slightly too small for her age, and the condition of the bones suggest malnourishment." She blinked at his expression as he slammed a fist into the table next to the one that housed the little girl's body. "Booth, I know it is hard, but you need to focus on the facts." She attempted to reason with him, seeing his anger levels rising. Unfortunately for her, he chose that moment to lash out._

" _Look, some of us actually have emotions Bones, and they can't be turned on and off at the flip of a switch!" He practically yelled at her, watching as she blinked in shock and swallowed down a retort. His anger started to fade as soon as he saw the hurt creep into her eyes. "Bones…"_

" _Don't call me Bones." Brennan muttered as she undid her lab coat and set it over the back of the nearest chair, walking as fast as she could off the platform and out of the lab altogether._

" _She has feelings, Booth." Booth turned to find Angela stood behind him, arms crossed and glaring at him. "I can't believe you'd say that to her."_

That had been a few hours ago, and as Booth hadn't been able to find her anywhere else, he'd headed back to the lab, hoping that she'd be there. Ignoring Angela's protests, he let himself into Brennan's office, searching quickly for the forensic anthropologist. Not finding her, he turned to leave in defeat when he caught sight of a form sleeping on Brennan's couch. Taking a closer look, he frowned when he saw it was Parker's babysitter. At Rebecca's, he hadn't had chance to get a good luck at her face, but as he let his eyes wander over her features, he felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity, and not from seeing her at his ex-girlfriend's place.

Oh well, he decided that he couldn't wake her, as she'd looked exhausted, and he'd have to find Brennan the following day. That night he had to visit Parker's school with Rebecca for the Parent-Teacher Conference, despite the child only just being in kindergarten.

After he'd left the lab, the girl shifted over in her sleep, only to fall off the couch with a thud and startle herself awake. Her piercing blue eyes wandered the room, feeling that something was off. If Booth had seen her eyes, he would've recognised her immediately.

…

 **True Friend**

Angela Montenegro entered the office of her best friend and pseudo-sister, Dr Temperance Brennan, smiling gently at the girl that had just fallen onto the floor. Angela had heard everything that Booth had said to Brennan earlier that day, and she was fuming where the FBI agent was concerned, whist simultaneously being incredibly worried about her friend. She knelt down next to the teenager and gave her a sad smile.

"Ange, what's going on?" The girl questioned slowly, rubbing at her eyes. Angela handed over a notebook.

"Hodgins finished his theory on your notes and asked me to give them to you." Angela handed over the notebook, waving off the girl's words of thanks. "I'm worried about Bren."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Booth yelled at her, accused her of having no feelings whatsoever." Angela confessed, knowing that telling her everything was the right thing to do. "Bren ran out and no-one's seen her since. I just want to know she's okay."

"I'll find her Ange." The girl stood and packed up a backpack with her notes and the blanket she'd used to cover herself as she'd slept. "I'll let you know when I've found her."

…

 **If Only**

Dr Temperance Brennan sat at the counter of a dinky coffee shop that she only frequented when her deadline for her book was getting closer. The atmosphere was just right for her work, and she always found herself writing chapters upon chapters when inspiration hit. She'd never told Booth about the place, and it didn't look like any place she would otherwise willingly go to on a regular day. It served her purpose well, especially today as she was ignoring Booth, praying that he didn't find her.

 _ **Kathy stared at Andy, not sure what to say.**_

Brennan stared at the line she'd written for a good ten minutes. Whilst she'd deny that the characters were based off herself and Booth, she couldn't help getting caught up in it sometimes, the fictional world a good escape from real life. Through extensive google research and the like, she slowly understood more pop culture references, as Kathy understood more things in that regard than Brennan herself did. Sighing, she deleted the line and stared at the blinking text cursor on the new document she'd opened for that day's work.

A coffee was placed next to her elbow by a helpful waitress as she closed the document and smiled involuntarily at the desktop background. Angela had taken that picture. Brennan was stood in the park, her auburn hair floating about her face in the wind, the dark haired girl with bright blue eyes stood next to her, both smiling brightly for the camera.

"You look busy."

Brennan looked up as the teenager slumped into the seat opposite her and took a sip of Brennan's coffee. "Amethyst. I thought you were getting some sleep in my office."

Amethyst shrugged. "I was. Then Jack helped me with some of my work, and Ange told me what happened between you and Booth. Then I came to find you." She leant forwards slightly and placed a small hand on top of Brennan's. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Brennan replied automatically, sighing when she caught Amethyst's disbelieving look. "Alright, so it hurt. I do have feelings, and sometimes it's hard to put them to one side, but finding out the truth is more important than my feelings. Getting closure for that little girl is far more important."

"How old?"

"Six. I remember what you were like at that age." Brennan smiled slightly, though her eyes were filled with tears. "You were so curious, and loved it when I would show you my notes when I was working. I still have some of the ones you scribbled on. Some family will never experience that with their little girl."

Amethyst shot her a small smile. "You'll find the truth and get closure for her. I believe in you. Now, I have to get to school and pick Parker up for his mom, and you need two more chapters drafted before tomorrow, so I'll leave you to it." Amethyst stood and pressed a kiss to Brennan's temple. "It hurts because you love him. It's okay to love him."

Brennan shook her head and sighed, reopening her document. Whilst what Amethyst had told her wasn't really a lie, she didn't want to focus too much on it. With Booth's blatant disregard for her as a human being, she should be furious, wanting to end the partnership like she did last time.

 _ **Why would Andy do something like that? Worse, why didn't she stop him, yell at him, something? Kathy was so confused. She didn't know what she felt, and it felt as though her brain was about to explode. She knew she'd never felt so strongly before about anyone, and if she could just figure it out, then she knew she had the potential to be so happy, with Andy. If only she could just make him see how she felt, then maybe he'd feel the same. Maybe.**_

Brennan stared at the words she'd written without much thought into what she'd wrote, until she'd studied it. The message wasn't even all that vague. The evidence only pointed to one conclusion. She was in love with Booth. Unrequited love at that. She fought the urge to whack her head off of the table. What was she going to do now?

…

 **Never Grow Up**

Amethyst Tesla Brennan waited outside the door to the kindergarten class, checking her watch to make sure she'd arrived in good time. She'd started babysitting Parker a couple of months earlier, when she'd accidentally bumped into his mother, Rebecca, at a social event hosted by the Jeffersonian Institute, where she'd been in a corner eating cake and Rebecca had been there because her boyfriend had insisted on it. They'd struck up a conversation, and before they'd really known much about the other, Amethyst had offered to babysit Parker, and Rebecca had agreed. Since then, Amethyst and Parker had hit it off, much to Rebecca's relief, as the little boy had scared off three babysitters before the teenager because he hadn't liked them.

Amethyst frowned a little to herself. She knew full well that she didn't have a normal relationship with her mother, Temperance Brennan, having been born a month before Brennan had turned sixteen, conceived as a result of Brennan wanting her parents back, thinking if she rebelled then they would. They hadn't and Brennan had ended up with Amethyst. Though Brennan would never regret it, Amethyst had grown up close to her mother and knew she could tell her anything, without the elder getting mad about it without hearing all the facts. The teenager could do as she liked within reason, and set her own deadlines and bedtimes and the like due to Brennan's constantly busy schedule. Occasionally, she would stay with her dad or Angela, as she had when Brennan had been in Guatemala, but she always preferred it with her mother.

"Ammi!"

Amethyst automatically opened her arms as Parker threw himself at her, enveloping the teen in a tight hug. "Hey Parker." She returned the hug with a smile. "Want to go to the park?"

"Yeah!" Parker agreed enthusiastically, chattering about his day as Amethyst took his backpack and slung it over her own shoulder before taking his hand securely so he couldn't get lost and leading him in the direction of the park. "Ammi?"

"Yeah, Parks?"

"Why do grownups fight?"

"Uh, there're a lot of reasons, kid. Why do you ask?"

"Daddy's sad cause he fought with his work friend." Parker told her matter-of-factly as he practically skipped at her side. "When me and Dean fight, we make up again by playing soldiers."

Amethyst fought not to laugh at the four year old's outlook on things. "Oh, Parker, everything should be that simple. Stay like this forever."

"Okay, Ammi, I will."

 **To Be Continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Woah, that was some reaction to my chapter! Okay, so I'm not especially good at replying to reviews via PMs so I'll stick them in the author's notes. Here we go!**

 **Loverofbones:** I'm so glad you like it! I hope you like this one just as much!

 **HodginsIsHot:** 1) love your username 2) Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it

 **Guest:** Aww thanks

 **TheImpalaLover:** Wow, thanks so much! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

 **Chyrs:** Thanks, I'm happy you found it intriguing!

 **Guest:** I'll probably only stop once the story is finished; I'm just terrible where procrastination is concerned haha

 **Guest:** Thank you

 **Alrighty, so, a lot more Ammi/Brennan interactions, and Angela thrown in there because, y'know, it's Angela and she will not be pushed aside for anyone haha. I hope you guys like it and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I abandoned the song titles mostly, though only because I couldn't find fitting songs. I may bring them back later if more songs inspire me. I dunno.**

 **Please, let me know what you think and what you guys would like to potentially happen next. I live to serve guys! (No, literally, I work part-time as a waitress, so I genuinely serve haha)**

 **After The Storm Blows Through**

 **Chapter Two**

"Mom?"

Amethyst let herself into the two storey town house, slinging her keys onto the kitchen counter and setting her backpack down into the hall closet. She'd just dropped Parker off after taking him to the park for a couple of hours. Ordinarily, when she had him after school, she'd end up having to cook dinner for the four year old as well, but Rebecca had told her that there was a parent-teacher conference that night and she would be taking Parker out for dinner after the meeting.

"Mom, are you in?" Amethyst called out again as she took off her black jacket, resting it over the back of the couch and making her way to the stairs. She slowly checked all the rooms in the house, including the utility room that only really housed the washing machine and the like, until she reached Brennan's bedroom. Knocking slightly on the door, she let herself in and felt her heart ache at the sight that met her eyes.

Brennan lay curled up on the king sized bed, her laptop on and open in front of her, the backlighting on the device highlighting the tear stains on her cheeks. Silently, the teenager saved the document Brennan had been working on, closed the laptop and set it down gently on the nightstand. She made her way back through the hallway and through her own room into her walk-in closet. She smiled softly as she pulled out a large wooden box from behind some of her shirts. Walking back into her room, she set the box onto the bed and ran her fingers lightly over the word etched into the top. _Hope_. Opening the box, Amethyst sifted through little keepsakes and mementos before her hand clasped the item she was looking for. Allowing her lips to turn up a little in the corners, she produced a well-worn, handmade, patchwork blanket and moved back to where her mother lay, sleeping restlessly. She placed the blanket over Brennan and moved slightly away. The blanket had belonged to Brennan's mother, who had given it to Brennan when she was a toddler, and Brennan had given it to Amethyst when the latter was born. Random patches had hand sewn dolphins on and three patches at the top carried the letters _C, T,_ and _A_. Christine, Temperance and Amethyst.

Amethyst nodded to herself as the scent of the blanket reached Brennan and the elder woman relaxed into her sleep. She didn't know what else had happened since she'd left the café; all she could do was pick up the pieces and glue her back together again.

…

"…And then I got a chocolate ice-cream!" Parker finished cheerfully, bringing Booth out of his own thoughts. Booth was driving away from Parker's school in his FBI issued SUV, with Rebecca riding shotgun and Parker in the back. Every time Booth glanced to the passenger seat, he kept expecting to see his partner, but then the remembrance of what he'd said and the fact he'd just met with Parker's teacher hit him. He was proud of Parker, and his teacher had been very complimentary towards the boy and his abilities.

"That sounds great, bub." He replied when it became clear that Parker thought he'd been listening. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Rebecca shoot him a disapproving look but ignored her. He knew that he hadn't heard any of Parker's story, but Parker never usually elaborated after the first telling. "How about pizza for dinner?"

"I want to see Sid!" Parker protested. "Sid always knows what I want!"

"Uh…" Booth wasn't sure, especially as he didn't know if any of the squints would be there. After today, he didn't want them to say anything in front of his son. Rebecca shot him another look, turning to face Parker with a smile.

"Of course we can, Parker. Off to Sid it is!"

"But-"

Rebecca cut him off. "No buts, Seeley. Parker wants this."

"Fine." Booth sighed and changed lanes. Of to Wong Foo's it was.

…

"Where's your bone lady, G-man?" Sid asked cheerfully as he set down three meals; one for Booth, one for Rebecca and one for Parker. "I saw the others in earlier, but not your bone lady."

"Sid." Booth ground out, glancing at Parker, who was looking between his father and Sid curiously.

"Who's the bone lady?" He asked innocently. Rebecca shook her head.

"No-one." She glared at the two men, taking the nickname in the wrong light and not wanting them to discuss anything with her son around. Booth frowned before rolling his eyes when Rebecca's thought pattern caught up with him.

"Rebecca, it's not like that. She really does work with bones. She's a squint at the Jeffersonian." Booth explained briefly, keeping his words simple for Parker's benefit and to prevent the conversation from being dragged out. He glanced at Sid. "I haven't seen Bones since this morning."

Sid watched him carefully, seeing everything Booth didn't say and shook his head. "Man, you need to find her and make it up to her."

"What makes you think I did anything?"

Sid rolled his eyes. "You're stupid if you believe that. Heck, you're stupid to hurt the bone lady."

…

"Ammi, how's Bren?" Angela asked on the phone as she let herself into her apartment. Amethyst had sent her a text a few hours earlier stating that Brennan had been found, but didn't say much on the woman's emotional wellbeing.

" _Sleeping right now. Listen, did the guy say anything else or was it just what you told me?"_

"As far as I know; just what I told you." Angela sat on her couch and sighed. "What makes it worse is that they're perfect for one another."

" _That only makes it harder right now Ange. Listen, she'd never tell you, but she's been crying."_

"What, a couple of tears or full on crying? Cause Bren doesn't do the second option unless it's a blue moon."

" _Full on. Puffy face, red eyes, the works. He really hurt her today."_

"Maybe things'll be better in the morning."

" _Maybe. I doubt it though. You should've seen the arguments between my mom and dad."_

"Really? How bad were they?"

" _So bad that I ended up being kidnapped by both my parents. Look, mom hates the idea of love because she can get hurt. She loved dad and when they started arguing, it hurt her. Ending that engagement really sucked for her. I remember and I was only four."_

"Wait, Bren was engaged?! She hates marriage!"

" _Now she does. She was only just twenty back then. Anyway, back to my point. She swore she'd never let someone that close again. I think he's too close and it terrifies her."_

"How do we help?"

" _Well, they need to kiss and make up first. Then we can help."_

"Do you mean that literally?"

" _Maybe. Maybe not."_

"Amethyst, come on."

" _I've got to go. Dinner's nearly ready. See you on Saturday Ange."_

"Bye Ammi." Angela hung up and put her cell phone away in her pocket. Things appeared to be worse than they'd seemed, and she didn't know how to fix it, or even if she could.

…

Brennan awoke the next morning with a heavy heart and gritty eyes. She had had a short dinner with her daughter the night before and had then gone straight back to bed to continue working on her next book. Unfortunately she'd fallen asleep again fairly quickly, and as her laptop was back on the nightstand, Amethyst had clearly been tidying up after her again.

She forced herself to get up and grab a quick shower, not caring enough that day to attempt any business suits or outfits. Instead she threw on a pair of cargo pants with a white blouse and dark green waistcoat, the heavy boots she usually reserved for digs on her feet. She dragged her hair back into a bun and made her way downstairs to find her daughter sat at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of Fruit Loops.

"There's far too much sugar in that." Brennan pointed out as she grabbed herself a cereal bar. Amethyst rolled her eyes as she took another bite, before nearly choking as she caught sight of Brennan's outfit.

"Are you going back to Guatemala or something?" She managed to choke out, accepting the water Brennan had automatically gotten for her and taking a long gulp to try and clear her throat of the remaining cereal.

"No, why?"

"You're wearing your dig clothes." Amethyst pointed out before sighing a little. "Mom, is this about yesterday?"

"I don't know what you mean." Brennan denied as she finished her breakfast and threw the wrapper into the trash can.

"Look, you wear the dig clothes when you want to pretend you don't care what people think." Amethyst told her carefully. "I know you hate psychology, but this is the truth."

"I just want to wear these clothes today." She denied, taking Amethyst's empty bowl and rinsing it in the sink. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Amethyst sighed again, standing up and grabbing her backpack. "I have a kid to take to school and classes all morning. Can I come by your lab later to get some work done?"

"Of course. You never have to ask that Ammi." Brennan kissed Amethyst's temple gently. "And Ammi? Everything will be fine as long as I've still got you."

"I'll always be your little girl mom. Promise."

…

"Hey sweetie." Angela greeted her best friend sweetly as she breezed into Brennan's office an hour after the anthropologist had gotten into the medico-legal lab. Sitting herself down opposite Brennan, the artist leant forwards slightly. "How're you doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brennan tried to deny, glancing back at her computer screen stubbornly.

"Don't give me that Bren. Ammi told me you'd been crying last night. What happened after she left to babysit that kid?" Angela pressed. Brennan shook her head, moisture rising in her eyes that she desperately wanted to prevent from falling. She'd cried enough the night before.

"Amethyst should not be telling you the inner workings of my personal life."

"Oh honey, get real. Ammi would never tell me or anyone else any of that. She knows you're an adult with, uh, how do you say it, biological impulses, but she'd never comment on it. She loves you too much for that. This is about you. You don't cry Bren, so spill."

Brennan sighed, glancing out at the lab before redirecting her gaze to Angela. "Fine, Ange. But not here. Ammi's showing up at around lunchtime, so after she gets here, I'll go to lunch with you. We'll talk then."

"You better, Bren. You need to tell someone and you won't tell your daughter because you want to protect her." Angela relaxed slightly in her chair, thankful that she would get Brennan to talk, even if it wasn't straight away. "Find anything more on the murder victim?" Angela asked, finding that saying victim was better than little girl.

"She liked to dance." Brennan offered up, eyes drawn back to her computer. "So did Ammi at that age."

"I bet she was beautiful. Did she have any recitals?"

"Yeah, a few. I went to all but one of them." Brennan confessed. "Her dad went to the one I didn't. I was in El Salvador studying a mass grave." She glanced back at the computer, running her finger along the screen in a straight line as her brow furrowed. "Angela?"

"What's up sweetie?" Angela rounded the desk to look over her best friend's shoulder, trying to see what Brennan's sharp eyes had honed in on.

"I think I know what killed her."

 **To Be Continued…?**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Alright, I know this has taken me forever, but I had loads of coursework to do. Still, the coursework is done and here is the next chapter, despite being exhausted and annoyed. Anyways, let's get on to the lovely reviews!**

 **Loverofbones** : thanks and hopefully the next one won't take as long!

 **Melaniebabyy** : neither can I! I write this as I go along so I'm as curious with some of this as you hehe!

 **Gatewatcher** : I'm glad you like Ammi and things will be better for Brennan!(I can promise that cause I'm a sucker for happy endings)

 **Guest (x3):** glad you guys like it so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

 **As always, I own nada bar Ammi. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **After The Storm Blows Through**

 **Chapter 3**

"Maddie Tyler died from being stabbed with a cylindrical object thrust up into the chin, hitting the mandible with considerable force." Brennan pointed to the x-ray, outlining the section that she wanted her friend to focus on. "You can see it right there. The object would have to be around 6mm in diameter, maybe less. At least six inches long."

Angela sighed, wrapping her arms around her middle as she fought not to cry. "Oh my god, Bren. Someone stabbed that little girl."

"I know." Brennan frowned, slightly confused as to why Angela had just stated the obvious. "I just found it."

"Not what I meant." Angela rolled her eyes. If it was anyone else, she wouldn't have assumed that they were serious, but Angela knew she had a hard time explaining certain things to her best friend. "Send me close ups of the x-rays and some of the bones themselves and I'll program the Angelatron to run possible weapons. And Bren?"

"Ange?"

"You need to call Booth."

"I know. I… I find myself reluctant to do so." She admitted with a slight flush, refusing to meet Angela's eyes, one hand toying with her cell phone.

"I know sweetie, but this little girl deserves justice. No matter how horrible the FBI guy was to you, Maddie deserves justice more."

"I know. I'll call him now. Thank you Angela."

"No problem sweetie. Now, let's find the murder weapon."

…

Booth picked up the call on the first ring, almost diving for the phone as soon as he saw the Caller ID. He knew that if anyone could see him, he'd look incredibly foolish, but at that moment he didn't care. "Bones, listen I'm so so-"

 _"Booth, we have the cause of death. Angela is running possible murder weapons."_

"Are you at the lab?"

 _"Of course. Where else would I be?"_

"Okay, I'll be there right away. Listen Bones, I-" He was cut off as he heard the dial tone. He glanced down at the phone. He knew he'd screwed up, but the fact that she'd called him had to mean something. He had a chance at making this right. Shoving his phone into his jacket pocket and grabbing his keys, he practically ran to the elevator, ignoring the looks of the surrounding agents.

…

Arriving at the lab, Booth practically ran through security to reach the platform, where Brennan, Angela and Zach stood together, the intern looking slightly confused as the two women spoke rapidly to him. Booth cleared his throat hopefully, causing three sets of eyes to turn to him, one guarded, one shooting daggers and one more blank than anything else.

"Uh, you said you had cause of death, Bones?" He asked, flinching when he saw her tense up at the nickname, though he counted it as a plus that she didn't come out with her usual line regarding the name.

"Yes. An object was thrust up under her chin into her brain, causing hemorrhag-"

"So, basically, that's what killed her?" He cut her off before she could lose him with the technical jargon he would need three weeks and a dictionary to understand. Brennan looked a little hurt that he'd cut her off, but nodded all the same. "Right. Bones, listen, about what I said earlier…"

"Uh, don't worry about it Booth. It's fine." Brennan awkwardly shifted on her feet, not sure what to do. She was no longer truly angry, though it still hurt. She felt Angela at her elbow, silently supporting her as she did her best to look anywhere but at Booth.

"No, Bones, really, I'm sorry. I know you have feelings. Kids just get to me. Really, I'm sorry. Let me take you out to lunch, make it up to you." Booth offered, desperate to make it better any way he could, no matter what. Brennan finally found the courage to glance up to him, shaking her head softly.

"It is unnecessary Booth. Angela has already asked me to lunch today, and I already forgive you."

"Speaking of lunch sweetie; it's almost twelve. Let's get going." Angela inputted gently, placing a hand on Brennan's arm and steering her to the steps. "I want fries."

…

"So, spill sweetie." Angela spoke around a mouthful of fries. They had been sat in a small diner a few blocks from Wong Foo's for about twenty minutes. Brennan had ordered a salad whilst Angela had opted for a chicken burger with fries.

Brennan swallowed her mouthful reluctantly. "Amethyst really should not have told you anything."

"She worries about you Bren, that's all. So, spill to me, or I will drag your daughter in here to pull all her sad faces at you and guilt you into telling." Angela threatened playfully, pointing a fry in her direction. Brennan sighed, knowing that for all her playfulness, Angela would carry out her threat without a second thought should she have to. "Did Booth do something else after Ammi found you?"

"No." She denied, shaking her head. "I… Booth did nothing further than what you witnessed at the lab."

"So… C'mon Bren, you don't cry for no reason."

"It certainly feels like it."

"Bren…"

"Ange…"

"Just tell me. I swear I'll take it to my grave without a word to anyone, including Ammi." Angela swore solemnly, crossing over the air above her heart with her last fry.

"I.. Alright. I was writing my next novel when… I concluded something."

"Alright, I'll bite."

"Why? Is that some kind of strange impulse?"

"No… It means that I will go along with what you're saying and continue the conversation. Go on."

"I… I appear to have strong feelings for Booth."

"Strong feelings? Oh sweetie. And you worked it out after he was awful to you. Oh Bren."

"I… Promise you won't say anything Ange."

"Of course not. What're you going to do about it?"

"Do? Nothing. There is nothing to be done."

"But Bren, you love… have strong feelings for him! C'mon."

"I can't. Don't push me on it, Angela."

"Alright sweetie, alright. But Bren?"

"Yes, Ange?"

"Being in love is not the end of the world."

"You don't know that."

…

"Hey Am, what're you working on?" Hodgins asked as he entered Brennan's office, finding his boss' teenage daughter sat cross-legged on her mother's couch, surrounded by sheets of paper both on and around the couch, her hair dragged up into a messy bun atop her head.

"Huh? Oh, hey Jack." Amethyst looked up with a harried expression. "I'm just… Ugh, it's not… Nothing's working, that's all."

Hodgins moved a few papers to sit beside the girl. "Alright. Well," he took the papers from her hands gently, "let's set these down and relax. You won't work anything out if you're stressed."

"Uh huh, okay." Amethyst undid her hair from the bun and finger combed it out. "I have to go pick Parker up in an hour, so I wanted to find the last section of analysis before I left. He's a good kid, but sometimes it's hard to work when he wants explanations for every diagram and figure."

"How old's the kid?"

"Four. Parker's great. Bright kid too." Amethyst shrugged as she caught sight of one of the papers Hodgins had moved in order to sit down. "That's it!"

Hodgins looked on in confusion as she lunged for the paper, her free hand finding a pen and pad of unblemished paper, hastily scribbling out her breakthrough. "What's it?"

"I found the last piece I needed! Thanks Jack!" Amethyst finished her last word and hugged him tightly. Hodgins paused a moment in shock before lifting his arms and hugging her back, a little shocked but happy the girl felt comfortable around him.

"Oh, can you tell mom I've gone to pick Parker up if she's not back by the time I have to go?"

"Sure Ammi. I'll tell Dr B."

…

"Amethyst? You home?" Brennan asked as she opened the front door a few hours later. She was met with the sound of laughter from two individuals, one that she recognised as her daughter's, the other that sounded like a little boy. "Ammi?"

She entered the living room to find her daughter sat on the floor in front of the couch opposite a little blonde boy about four years old, playing a sloppy game of snap. Amethyst looked up with a wide smile. "Hey mom. This is Parker. Parker, this is my mom, Tempe."

"Hey Parker." Brennan greeted gently, setting her bag down beside the couch and shedding her coat. "Ammi, what's going on?"

"Parker's mom was working late and Parks wanted to see our place. Rebecca, Parker's mom, said it was okay. She's picking him up in an hour."

"Tempe, Ammi says you're the bestest. Is that true?" Parker asked innocently, looking up from the stack of playing cards with a smile. Brennan fight the urge to frown, both at the child's grammar and the fact that the four year old looked familiar to her.

"Well…" Brennan stopped at her daughter's warning look, knowing that her baby girl was telling her not to correct the little boy. Sometimes, she wondered how her daughter turned out the way she did, so well-rounded and 'normal', when Brennan knew that she herself wasn't really either of those things. "Ammi said that?"

"Yup. She said you're a bone lady."

"I said you work with bones when he asked what an anthropologist was." Amethyst clarified Parker's comment with a smile. Brennan nodded, lowering herself to sit with the children on the floor.

"So, can I join in with this game of yours?"

"Sure." Parker nodded enthusiastically as he grabbed all the cards and reshuffled them into one before evenly distributing them between all three. "It's snap!"

"Of course it is. Ammi played this every night when she was five. Wouldn't go to sleep unless she'd played at least two games with me."

"I remember when I stayed at dad's and he didn't know about me loving snap. I stayed up until midnight before he caved and called you. He hated that he had to ask you what was wrong." Amethyst laughed. Brennan smiled.

"I hated that he called." She confessed slowly. "I didn't understand why he felt the need to call me when he was the one more socially aware than I."

"I miss my daddy." Parker spoke up. "Mommy says daddy works too much."

"Oh?" Brennan asked as she set down the first card. "I'm sure he does his job well." She sent a look to Amethyst, who nodded slightly to indicate she'd said the right thing.

"Uh huh, he's a ninja."

The three played for well over an hour until there was a knock on the door. Amethyst jumped up to answer it whilst Brennan was busy telling Parker a made up story about a small boy and his pet puppy. Opening it, she smiled at a nervous looking Rebecca on the other side. "Hey Rebecca. Parker's just in here." She led Rebecca to the living room, not noticing the blonde woman's eyes widen in surprise at the large home with expensive yet undeniably tasteful furnishings. Rebecca had never imagined the teenager being at all wealthy, with the lack of designer clothes and sharp focus on academics that Amethyst had.

Parker jumped up as soon as he saw Rebecca. "Mommy! Play snap with us!"

"Snap?" Rebecca repeated. She hadn't expected such a simple game to bring her son such excitement either. Then she spotted Brennan sat on the floor beside the playing cards. "Who're you?"

"I am Dr Temperance Brennan, Amethyst's mother." Brennan introduced herself. Rebecca gasped, the surroundings making sense to her now. She'd read Bred in the Bone and loved it, especially the relationship between Kathy and Andy. To know the author was her babysitter's mother was a surprise, but a good one as far as Rebecca was concerned.

"Rebecca Stinson, Parker's mom. It's nice to meet you." Rebecca returned before smiling at Parker's pleading expression. "Alright, one game of snap and then we have to go."

"Yay! Bagsy I shuffle!"

…

A few weeks later bore the lure of Christmas. Brennan disliked Christmas, though every year she had attempted to put on a show for her daughter's sake. Well, until Amethyst turned eight that was.

 _"Mom?" Eight year old Amethyst asked as she glanced up from her Christmas break homework. It was two days before Christmas, the day after her parents disappeared so many years earlier._

 _Brennan looked up, pasting on what she hoped was a convincing smile. "Yeah Ammi?"_

 _"You don't have to do it, y'know."_

 _"Do what?"_

 _"Pretend to like Christmas. I know you don't. It makes you sad instead. I don't know why and dad wouldn't tell me, but I know it does."_

 _"Ammi…"_

 _"No mom, it's okay, really. How about we stop pretending to be really happy at Christmas and just do whatever comes to mind instead? I'm sure dad'll agree with it."_

 _"But I thought you loved Christmas."_

 _"I do. But I love you more."_

Brennan smiled softly as she ignored Angela's pleas for both herself and Booth to join the artist for the Christmas party going on in the main museum. When Amethyst turned ten, Brennan had told her the truth about why she disliked Christmas, relieved when her daughter had understood. Instead, Brennan, Amethyst and Amethyst's father, James Dante, all got together, usually at Brennan's home and spent a few days together, doing whatever they wanted regardless of any traditions usually associated with the holiday. Brennan and James didn't usually get on, and hadn't for many years after their break up, but they had slowly begun to let go of the past, mainly for their daughter's sake, becoming tentative friends even if only for Christmas each year.

Her musings were cut short as the alarms went off and the lab went into lockdown. Sighing at Booth's panicking and worrying about getting out, she pulled out her cell and sent a quick text to her daughter, letting her know what was happening. It looked like she'd be stuck there over Christmas.

…

The knowledge that Booth had a son spread like wildfire, though all anyone knew was that he was the pride and joy of his father's life. The only one who had more details was Dr Goodman, who refused to tell anyone details as he'd let the secret slip initially. Curious, Brennan had hidden herself as her colleagues went to the glass doors one by one to see their loved ones. She smiled as Angela's dad caught sight of her and gave her a brief nod. She'd met Angela's dad a few times and they got on great, to Angela's surprise and occasional chagrin. She almost laughed when she saw the reason that Hodgins wanted to leave so quickly, softly smiling at Zack's wondrous face as the whole of his family showed up.

"When's Amethyst coming?"

Brennan jumped and turned her attention from watching Booth pace in front of the doors to Goodman standing a couple of steps behind her.

"She's not. She's babysitting tonight."

"Then why is she on the other side of the doors?" Goodman asked, pointing over her shoulder. Brennan turned in time to see Amethyst walking up to the glass looking slightly confused, holding Parker's hand tightly in her own. The little boy looked ecstatic to see Booth however, jumping up and down. "And why is she with Booth's son?" He added just as Brennan registered all the similarities between Booth and Parker.

She rolled her eyes. What were the chances of her daughter babysitting Booth's son? "Ammi babysits Parker for his mom." She caught sight of hey daughter's searching gaze and stepped out of her hiding place a little to reassure her that the scientist was indeed alright. Unfortunately, Parker also caught sight of her and bounced happily on the balls of his feet. She couldn't hear the boy, but she could read his lips well enough to see what he said.

"Tempe!"

 **To Be Continued…?**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Quick response this time guys! I rewatched 'Man In The Fallout Shelter' a million times because let's face it, it's cute! Especially the BB conversation when Booth is high on anti-fungal medication. Anyway, a warning is that the end of this chapter sounds like the end of the fic, but I have more ideas that I want to write in, so don't fear, this is not the end, at least, not yet. Lots of talking, so… Yeah, let me know what you think. On to review time:**

 **Loverofbones:** Aww thanks, here we go. If you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know.

 **Adelled:** (This is for all three of your reviews) I was going to write that Amethyst had been some kind of result of something bad, but… I just wanted Brennan to have made that choice of having her baby because she wanted to, if you know what I mean. They're both protective of one another, and I didn't want a typical relationship between them because let's face it, Brennan isn't typical. As for Amethyst and Parker plotting for BB, well, we'll have to wait and see on that one…

 **ZinaR:** Thank you and I'm glad you think they're original. I do try.

 **Agnessan:** Thank you and I hope you enjoy this one!

 **Anatomyofbones:** well, here we go then!

 **Gatewatcher:** Well, here you go. Let me know what you thought of the reactions…

 **Chyrs:** Well, I think the reactions are tame for this duo, but I am considering more of Season 1 here, like maybe Two Bodies in the Lab maybe? That could be fun.

 **Sandyholl:** Thank you and I hope you like this chapter too!

 **Alright, so I hope you guys aren't too disappointed in the reactions, but as always, feedback and suggestions are more than welcome guys! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh yeah, still not mine. Any and all typos are mine, as I don't have a beta and hate spellcheck haha.**

 **After The Storm Blows Through**

 **Chapter 4**

Amethyst turned abruptly with wide eyes to stare at Parker, digging into her jacket pocket to grab her own earpiece. She'd been given one at the same time as Parker had been, but she hadn't put it on, wanting to give the father and son some privacy whilst they were together. Of course, she also hadn't known that she was taking Parker to the Jeffersonian until they were almost there, nor did she know that the four year old she minded was her mother's partner's son. She'd deduced that piece of information the moment she'd seen Parker's father, knowing that she personally knew everyone Brennan worked with bar her FBI partner. Shoving the earpiece on and yanking her hair out of the way, she glanced nervously between Parker and Booth, not sure what she could say as Booth just looked utterly confused at his son's exclamation.

"Parker, what did you say bub?" He asked slowly, convinced that he hadn't heard Parker correctly.

"I saw Tempe!" Parker replied loudly, oblivious to his father's confusion and his babysitter's nervousness. "Tempe!" He called again, unaware that she couldn't hear him. Amethyst caught Goodman handing Brennan a similar earpiece and shoving the anthropologist none too gently up to the glass doors beside her partner. Reluctantly, Brennan put her own earpiece on, shooting Booth an apologetic look as she crouched to Parker's level, offering the little boy a smile. He didn't know what he'd done after all and it certainly wasn't his fault.

"Hey Parker. I didn't know you'd be here."

"I know. Mommy didn't want me to, but Ammi said okay!" Parker replied excitedly. "Is the bones here?"

"They are." Brennan confirmed sweetly. "I'd show you, but we can't open the doors."

"I know." Parker replied sullenly. "Ammi told me. It sucks."

Brennan couldn't help but chuckle. "It does."

"Uh, Bones, what're you doing?" Booth interrupted, finally finding his voice after staring dumbstruck at the easy interaction of his partner and son, unaware that they even knew one another, let alone well enough for Parker to be at ease with her. Unfortunately, his tone didn't match his confusion, coming out much harsher than he'd intended.

"She's talking. It's not a crime." Amethyst lashed back instantly, her own protective instincts rising as she placed a hand on Parker's shoulder to silently reassure the boy that she wasn't angry with him. Booth's gaze moved from his partner to Amethyst and he stared in shock at the bright sapphire eyes staring back at him, the fire in them more than familiar to him as he gazed at identical ones for several hours a day. His partner's eyes.

"Uh, Bones, she has your eyes."

"I'm fully aware of that Booth." Brennan replied with a sigh. "I thought I told you to stay home." She directed to her daughter. Amethyst shrugged.

"I was, but Rebecca dropped Parker off at home saying that someone called Seeley was supposed to be looking after him and would I mind taking him to see his dad. I didn't know I was coming here until she got a phone call telling her where Parker was going. I'm just looking after him until his dad can take him home." Amethyst explained, keeping her explanation simple so she didn't have to repeat everything for Parker. Brennan nodded.

"Alright. Where's your dad?"

"At his house." Amethyst smiled softly. "He doesn't want to show up until you get home. He doesn't want to overstep, not at this time of year."

"Ah." Brennan cleared her throat uncomfortably, becoming aware of Booth's stare focused on her. "Uh, Booth, this is Amethyst Brennan, my daughter. Ammi, this is my partner, Seeley Booth." She introduced.

"D-daughter?" Booth choked out. "But you… you never mentioned her!"

"Nor did you in regards to Parker." Brennan pointed out calmly. "Ammi, come over to the side and allow Booth some time alone with Parker."

"Okay mom." Amethyst moved away from Parker as Brennan moved away from Booth, both females taking off the earpieces to give them privacy. They waited patiently until the two males had finished before replacing the earpieces. "Mom?"

"Yeah Ammi?"

"Can you make me some pizza when you get out of here?"

Brennan laughed. Trust her daughter to be thinking of her stomach when Brennan was locked in the Jeffersonian over Christmas with a possible outbreak of Valley Fever. "Sure. Anything else or just the pizza?"

"Hmm. Can we get dad with snowballs?"

"There's no snow on the ground at the moment." She pointed out in return. Amethyst shifted slightly on her feet.

"I, uh, may have created some that are in the freezer at this very moment in time." The teen admitted with a crooked smile. Brennan nodded, her face widening as she grinned.

"Then I would love to join you in snowballing your father."

"Thanks mom. See you tomorrow, hopefully. Oh, and Parker's with me tonight."

"Alright. Get to bed at a reasonable hour please, and not too much sugar for the child." She bent to Parker's level again. "Bye Parker."

"Bye Tempe! Bye Daddy!" Parker exclaimed happily as Amethyst took his hand gently and led him from the corridor, leaving their respective parents stood forlornly on the other side of the glass.

Angela bounced up before either could speak a word. "Bren, what's wrong? Why are you stood here? I didn't think anyone was visiting you."

"Like her daughter?" Booth asked bitterly, knowing it was hypocritical to be hurt that Brennan hadn't told him when he hadn't told her about his son. Both women shot him a dark look for his tone, before his words registered with the artist.

Angela's eyes widened almost comically as she rounded on her best friend. "You told him, sweetie?"

"No. Ammi brought Parker to see his dad. Booth."

Angela began to giggle as she took in the information. "Let me get this straight; your daughter is Booth's son's babysitter? Oh, this is brilliant."

"It's not funny, Ange. I knew Parker's features seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't place it until just now." Brennan pointed out, frustrated that she hadn't seen the clear genetic markers for what they were before, though she freely admitted that her error was in part due to the fact that Booth had never mentioned that he had a son or any child at all.

"Wait, Parker knew you." Booth commented curiously. "You've met him before." He deduced.

"Yes. A few weeks ago. Amethyst brought him round to play snap before Rebecca picked him up."

"You met Rebecca too?"

"Yes, why?"

"I, uh, I… Oh hell." Booth dropped his head into his hands, not sure what to even think anymore. Angela smirked and looped her arm through Brennan's, starting to drag her off to the latter's office.

"C'mon sweetie, you can tell me all your Christmas plans."

"Ange, you know Ammi and I don't celebrate Christmas."

"Humour me."

…

"So, uh, Ammi, huh?"

Booth sat down beside his partner hours later, in between one of Brennan's many phone calls to different places, trying desperately to track down Ivy Gillespie. She glanced up with a confused expression. "Yes, Amethyst. What about her?"

"She's, uh, how old is she?"

"Fourteen."

"Oh, so you would've been…"

"Fifteen. She was born a month before I turned sixteen." Brennan supplied, making a brief note of another number to call from her laptop's display. She wasn't sure why Booth was focused on her daughter now of all times, but contrary to popular belief, she loved talking about her daughter, no matter how hard it was being a single mother and a world renowned forensic anthropologist simultaneously.

"Oh, wow. A teen mom in care? How the hell did you do it, Bones?" He asked in awe at the strength his partner had. Not many kids, let alone foster kids, would have a baby when still a child themselves, put themselves through high school and college and become the best forensic anthropologist who was world-renowned.

"I had help." She blushed a little at the pride in his tone. "James helped me a lot and Mrs Green the foster carer of the group home, helped too."

"James?"

"Ammi's dad." She dialled the next number on her list and navigated the conversation with the other end of the line whilst also keeping one eye on Booth. Finishing the call, she redirected her conversation to him. "James is a year older than I am, also in care at the time of Amethyst's birth."

"Oh? What happened there?"

"Things changed." She shrugged, not wanting to talk about James and their relationship. Things had gone fairly well between them until they'd had one too many arguments that had escalated abruptly into them separating and fighting for custody of their young daughter. When it had looked promising that Brennan would get sole custody of Amethyst, James had kidnapped the four year old from Brennan's care. Later in the case, it was promising that James would get custody, so Brennan had kidnapped Amethyst right back. In the end, it had been their four year old that had sorted everything out.

" _Uh, can I make my own choice please?" Four year old Amethyst asked as she gazed up at the imposing looking judge._

" _And what choice is that?" The judge asked sympathetically._

" _Can I live with mommy? Daddy's gone a lot, but mommy would never leave me ever." Amethyst shrugged. "I do want to see my daddy, but I want to live with my mommy. Could I maybe still see daddy when I want but stay with mommy?"_

That was the way the custody arrangement had worked out in the end, the judge more than happy to bow to the child's wishes when it had become clear that the four year old had not been manipulated in any way. Amethyst lived with whomever she wanted whenever she wanted, essentially. She chose to live between Angela and James whenever Brennan was out of the country, and chose to live with Brennan as much as possible whilst her mother was in America.

"Hey, Bones, when you want to talk about it…"

"I'll talk to you." Brennan finished. "The situation may not have been ideal, but I would never change a thing, Booth. Amethyst is my reason for everything. It makes me wonder how my relationship with Pete lasted as long as it did."

"And who's Pete?"

"My ex. I broke up with him before I left for Guatemala. Ammi warned me, told me she didn't like him. He's the reason I don't have a tv."

"He stole the tv from you? Bastard."

"Uh, no. You recall the Cleo Eller case? I left the lab to get some sleep after reassembling the skull, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Zack told me you spent all night at the lab. Go on."

"Well, I awoke to noises, so I grabbed my bat and headed towards the noise." She ignored Booth's sigh and eye roll for the countless times he'd tried to convince her to run away from the noises, not towards, no matter how well she was armed. "I swung as I saw a shadow, and I happened to hit the tv instead of his stomach." Her grimace made him understand that she'd wanted to hit his stomach and not the tv. "Rat bastard wanted a booty call."

"Trust you to know what a booty call is but not who skeletor is." Booth rolled his eyes again, bemused at her knowledge of only certain expressions. "Tell me you kicked him out."

"Of course. Ammi was home, for a start. Plus, he irritated me." She shrugged as though that was all the justification she needed. "Uh, what about Parker?"

"Huh? He's four. His mom, Rebecca , and I, were going out. When she got pregnant, I asked her to marry me."

"That sounds like you." She offered, trying not to comment on the ridiculousness of marriage. She knew she couldn't wrap her head around it since breaking her engagement to James, not that she regretted doing so. She may have done had it not been for her daughter's staunch approval of the move.

"Well, she turned me down, wanted to do it all by herself. My rights are kinda…"

"Non-existent?"

"Yeah. How does it work between you and James?"

"Well, Ammi's older, so she decides really. But she made her initial decision when she was also four years old." Brennan smirked. "James hated that."

"Oh? What happened?"

"We fought a lot, even in court, until one day, Ammi walked up to the judge and asked if the decision could be hers."

"Woah, really?" Booth checked, mouth agape slightly. Not many four year olds he knew would have the guts to walk up to a judge in court and demand for their opinion to be heard. "I take it she wanted to stay with you."

"Yeah. She stays with me until I have to leave on digs. Then she stays with either James or Ange." Brennan shrugged. "I need to find Ivy Gillespe."

"Of course." Booth stood up, rubbing his hands on his pants nervously. "Oh, Bones?"

"Yes, Booth?"

"Your daughter sounds awesome."

…

"Daddy!" Parker yelled as he ran through Wong Foo's and into his dad's waiting arms, hugging his father as close to him as he could manage with his small arms. Booth held his son tightly and nodded over the child's shoulder at Amethyst, who was stood in the doorway leaning on the doorframe, Parker's backpack dangling from one hand, her own resting over one shoulder.

Booth walked over, his son in his arms. "Your mom's just finishing up."

"I know. She called me a half hour ago and told me to bring Parker here for you." Amethyst shrugged. "I don't mind waiting."

"Do you want to wait with us?" Booth offered. "Sid's offered to cook for us before we go open presents." Amethyst looked uncertain.

"Well, alright, but I do need to finish up some work whilst I wait." She agreed, following the Agent and his son into a booth in the restaurant. Booth rolled his eyes. Work on Christmas certainly sounded like his partner, so he didn't know why he was surprised at her daughter's similar behaviour.

"What middle school kid works over Christmas?" Booth asked incredulously, having worked it out from knowing Brennan's age. Amethyst frowned as she pulled out a notebook from her back along with a pen, handing Parker a colouring book from the boy's bag and some crayons.

"Middle school? I think I skipped that completely. I'm in college, Agent Booth." Amethyst replied, focused on her coursework with a surprising amount of concentration as far as Booth was concerned; he was amazed that she wrote with such speed whilst also catching stray crayons from Parker's overenthusiastic colouring.

"College? Woah. But you're only fourteen, Amethyst. And just call me Booth. No need for the Agent part."

"I see you've asked mom about me then." She glanced up with a smirk. "Only mom would tell you anything about me." She clarified for him. "And college. It's harder for me than others, apparently, but I don't mind. Oh yeah, just call me Ammi, okay?" She checked to make sure Parker was occupied before moving closer to Booth, dropping her voice dangerously low. "I know you are essentially a good man, Booth, but I swear, if you hurt my mom again like you did a few weeks ago, then I swear, I will end you with no regrets whatsoever."

Booth nodded, not willing to admit that the teenager actually scared him a little with her threat, though a greater part of him was astounded at her ferocity in protecting Brennan. "If I do, then you're more than welcome to. I never want to hurt Bones."

"As long as we're clear." Amethyst moved back to her work, expression lighter. "Mom says you're good, y'know, for an FBI guy. It drives dad nuts when she talks about you."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because he hates that you're under her skin. He may have hurt her himself, but that doesn't mean dad doesn't want to protect mom. That's what most arguments are about nowadays."

"And you're okay with the fact you have two parents that constantly argue?"

"Yeah. I know they both love me, but they don't function together. They work better as friends, and I've told them so. Oh, there's mom. Mom!" Amethyst called out as she saw Brennan enter the restaurant with a shiver at the cold outside the building. Booth watched as the teenager rushed over to hug her mother tightly, with Brennan hugging back with the same amount of force. He'd never expected his partner to have a daughter, but he found that he was looking forward to not only getting to know Amethyst, but getting to know more about his partner as well.

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Woo hoo another chapter! So, I'm not particularly sure about this one, as it is rather episode heavy, using 'The Woman at the Airport' and 'Two Bodies in the Lab'. Anyways, please let me know what you think, as always. I really could not do this without you guys. I'm also avoiding revision for a test I have tomorrow, so yu guys should be happy I love procrastination haha. So, review time:**

 **TheImpalaLover:** Oh, thank you so much! That means the world to me! I hope you love this chapter too!

 **5546Laura:** I did think about having Ammi of average intelligence, but then I thought that having a daughter who is technically smarter than Brennan would be fun too… And yeah, I actually tried to put snowballs in the freezer myself, but I was told off for it before I could do it haha

 **Burdens-that-lift-us:** Thanks so much! I'm having a lot of fun writing this spin!

 **Gatewatcher:** Hehe, I wanted them all to meet sooner rather than later, so I could do more interactions between the kids and the adults and any combinations within that, and yeah, Ammi would do anything to protect Brennan, which is also Booth's main objective so yeah… And here is more, so I hope you like it!

 **ZinaR:** Thank you, and happy holiday to you too, though I admit it is more than a little late. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

 **Guest:** Thanks.

 **Sandyholl:** Thank you!

 **Guest:** Yeah, Booth definitely likes what he sees, though I foresee a few chapters before they actually admit that to one another.

 **Anatomyofbones: (for your 2 reviews):** Oh no, we can't have that. Hopefully this chapter will keep you alive until the next update!

 **Loverofbones:** Thank you and please enjoy this chapter as well!

 **Deleteaccountplease7723119:** Well thanks and here is an update, I hope you like it.

 **Alrighty, so, first of all: HAPPY BONES DAY! Second: I don't own anything you recognise here! Three: There's a lot of Amethyst in this chap, just to let you know. Lots of B and B next chapter I promise! Oh yeah, I don't think I mentioned anything more than Amethyst being in college before this chapter, but in case anyone has questions after they've read this one, just so you know, I am in university studying Psychology, but I have no idea how the American college system is run, so I made it up. Many apologies in advance. Enjoy!**

 **After The Storm Blows Through**

 **Chapter 5**

"I need a receptionist. I can't just have anyone walking in here." Brennan grumbled playfully as she entered her office, fighting not to roll her eyes at the sight of her partner sat in her desk chair, feet propped up on top of a few of her folders. Booth smirked at her, knowing that there was no bite behind her words as she leant over him to grab another folder that rested beside her computer monitor.

"Take a look at this." He held up an aerial photograph that she took with a frown.

"A bunch of red circles?" Brennan asked in confusion, squinting down at the photograph. Booth's smirk widened.

"Each red circle represents where a body part was found."

Brennan studied the photograph closer. "Is this at an airport?"

"Los Angeles International." Booth confirmed. "Local pathologist says the remains are in pretty bad shape."

"So they punt it to the FBI."

"Airports; they fall into federal jurisdiction. Excellent use of the word punt."

"I can't go to Los Angeles. I have an Iron Age warrior to authenticate, and anyway, James is out of the country and Angela's far too busy. I won't leave Amethyst alone for an undetermined amount of time." Brennan shot back, leaving her office at a brisk pace. Truthfully, she was afraid that she'd give in and agree should she stay in her office, so close to him. Unfortunately for her, he jumped up and followed her from her office into the main lab.

"An Iron Age warrior? When was the Iron Age?" Booth asked with a scoff at her excuses for not going to California with him.

"1500 years ago." His partner answered absentmindedly.

"Fresh body bits are a little more important. Where's your ex anyway?"

"You do realise that there are a lot more fresh bodies than there are perfect specimens from the Iron Age? And I have no idea. Amethyst refuses to inform me, and James never has his phone turned on when he leaves for whatever it is he does." Brennan shrugged.

"You know when you say things like that; it's just to bug me, right?" Booth asked as he followed her to the bone room, grabbing her upper arm and turning her around. "Alright, I tell you what, why don't we take this to Goodman and let him decide?"

…

"I cannot believe you." Brennan stated as she glared at Booth, jumping lightly down her front steps with her overnight bag in hand. "Not only am I pulled away from authenticating a perfectly preserved Iron Age warrior, but you've also made me drag my teenaged daughter away from college to come with us on a case."

"Bones, don't be like that. I still think you could've left Ammi home. It's not like you're leaving the country."

"Not after last time. Plus, I will never just walk away from my daughter." Brennan returned defensively as the front door opened again to reveal a clearly tired Amethyst, carrying a similar duffel bag to her mother's, hair dragged into a messy bun and sporting a sleepy scowl that she directed at the FBI agent.

"Why am I here? I was sleeping in until class this afternoon. All mom said was that there was something in LA and you were making her go, so I had to go too." Amethyst griped, throwing her bag to Booth, who barely caught it. "It better be worth missing classes and calling Becca to cancel babysitting Parks, or you'll be the one paying for my bad mood."

Booth sighed, knowing he was in for a long drive and plane ride to LA with two grumpy Brennans but also knowing that he couldn't complain about it because it was his fault, at least according to the aforementioned grumpy mother and daughter.

…

"Booth? I know it won't be like a regular case with Amethyst there, but would you possibly allow her to the crime scene?" Brennan asked her partner hesitantly, glancing over her shoulder at her daughter's sleeping frame facing the window. They all sat together, with Amethyst beside the window and Booth by the aisle, Brennan between the two. Amethyst had taken one glance at the tickets and took the one for the window seat, glaring at Booth, almost daring him to argue about it with her. Brennan knew her daughter intimidated her partner at least a little, but she found it vaguely amusing rather than being irritated at her daughter's demeanour. Booth lowered his case file with a frown, horror covering his features as he comprehended her words and its meaning.

"Bones?! No! I am not allowing a child to see a dead body!" He whispered harshly, trying not to yell and wake the teenager, or allow anyone else on the flight to hear their topic of discussion. Brennan frowned, not comprehending why her partner was so against it.

"Why not? She's seen dead bodies before Booth."

"Okay, I am not even going to get started on how wrong that is, Bones." Booth shuddered at the thought of the teenager seeing any form of dead body, never mind the especially grisly ones that he and Bones dealt with. It just didn't sit well with him that Amethyst should have to deal with the loss of that part of her childhood innocence.

"You guys are loud." Amethyst mumbled as she stirred, sitting up a little and rubbing at her eyes, directing her sleepy blue eyes to her companions. "What're you talking about?"

"I was asking Booth to take you with us to the crime scene which he disputed, quite vehemently I might add." Brennan informed her bluntly. Amethyst blinked before frowning at Booth.

"Why can't I come with you two? Is there a law against it or something?"

"I am not letting you see a dead body." Booth reiterated frustratedly, wanting to pull his hair out at his partner's and her daughter's stubborn natures.

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen any before." Amethyst countered evenly. "It's part of the job when you're studying Forensic Anthropology."

"You're following in your mom's footsteps?" Booth asked, curious despite himself.

"Not at all Booth. Amethyst decided to study two degrees at once, whereas I only chose the one." Brennan informed him objectively, though a little pride seeped into her tone as she spoke of her daughter. "I don't agree with her choosing Mathematics as her second degree, though I have little say in the matter."

"It's not your life, mom." Amethyst shot back playfully, inadvertently providing Booth with the knowledge that it was a recurring topic of debate between the two. "I like Maths as much as Forensic Anthropology and anyway, they complement one another."

"Mathematics doesn't involve hands on and wordly experience."

"Ah, but does it then follow that without Maths, we would still have any of the other possible fields of study?"

"Uh, so is it like majoring in forensic anthropology and minoring in maths?" Booth interjected, sensing that the debate could go on a while otherwise. Not that he didn't love seeing his partner argue with people, but he really didn't want to already be stressed out before they even got to the crime scene.

"No. Separate degrees altogether." Amethyst informed him. "I'm not entirely sure how it works, but they monitored me for three months to check that I could handle the workload and when they were assured that I could, then they allowed me to continue with both. But back to the original question; can I come to the crime scene? Please?"

Booth sighed as he gained simultaneous puppy dog looks from both Brennan and Amethyst, their identical blue eyes swaying him a hell of a lot more than he found himself comfortable with. "Fine, but if you," he pointed at Amethyst, "end up with nightmares then you," he swapped the subject of his pointed forefinger to Brennan, "are the one that will take full responsibility for them. Understood?"

"Yes Booth." They chorused together with matching eye rolls, causing Booth to sigh again. Those two would be the death of him, he was sure of it.

…

After landing in LA, Booth rented a mustang and the trio climbed in after a small debate over who was driving. About halfway to the crime scene, Brennan and Booth swapped seats so that Brennan could drive, the anthropologist threatening to call Cullen if she couldn't drive. Amethyst had simply looked amused at the partners' debate, choosing to stay silent in the back seat. As the approached the crime scene and parked up, Booth turned to face the fourteen year old with a serious expression. "Amethyst, listen to me. If you don't think you can do it, then I want you to come back to the car and wait here for us. There's nothing to be ashamed of if you can't handle it, alright?"

Amethyst looked at him incredulously, but nodded her agreement silently. Brennan smirked, knowing that Amethyst had a stronger stomach than Booth did, but didn't mention it, wanting to see the agent's face when he worked it out for himself.

The three approached the taped area where a blonde FBI agent awaited them, though the woman seemed a little shocked to see a teenager in jeans and swede ankle boots following the partners. Brennan searched the ground, frowning when she saw no sign of any remains. Booth caught sight of the look and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

…

"Can I ask you something?"

Amethyst looked up from her laptop to see Booth stood almost uncomfortably before her. Nodding a little, she moved sheets of paper covered in diagrams and equations from the seat beside her, placing them on top of her keyboard after saving the document she was working on. Booth paused a little before perching on the edge of the seat she'd cleared for him. "What's up Booth? Listen, sorry for being short with you earlier. I'd been video calling my dad at three this morning, so I haven't had much sleep. It's no excuse but anyway…"

"Oh, that. No, listen Ammi, its fine. I feel bad that we dragged you along anyway." Booth cleared his throat a little. "Uh, anyway, I was wondering…"

"About what?"

"How do you cope with your mom's fame in her books?" Booth scowled a little. "That FBI agent is getting on my nerves with constantly mentioning either Bones' book or her own screenplay."

Amethyst giggled a little at the FBI agent's expression. "Not everyone has the same sense of job satisfaction that you do, Booth. But to answer your question; it really doesn't come up that often. Mom made sure to keep any mention of me out of the book itself, and she never really mentions me in interviews because no-one ever asks. No-one has ever thought that she may already have children, though they certainly like asking her about possible future ones. I don't mind that she's famous, though I know I'll be in the limelight too as soon as her fame grows bigger, which it will with this movie deal. I don't really care. It's her life."

"Uh, wow. Uh, yeah, I think I get that." Booth relaxed and leant back into his chair, cracking his back a little in the process. "But Agent Finn is still really winding me up."

"I bet. Just think of it this way; she'll be gone as soon as you wrap the case up. That should be motivation for you." Amethyst smirked and Booth let out a short bark of laughter, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder with a soft smile.

"Hey, Ammi? Thanks."

"No problem. Oh, and by the way, I don't like Finn either. She thought we were a family earlier and asked me why you'd allow me within ten miles of a crime scene." Amethyst snorted in derision at the blonde agent.

"What did you say?"

"I told her that she should trust your judgement, what with her being such a green agent and all." Amethyst smirked evilly. "I may have also said it loud enough that every other FBI person in the vicinity could hear me."

Booth laughed a little more at which Amethyst joined in, neither seeing Brennan stood a few feet off, smiling fondly at the scene before her, loving that her daughter clearly got along with her partner so well. It had never been like that with any of Brennan's previous boyfriends (Amethyst had come close to physically castrating Michael Stires), so Brennan found that her daughter's clear camaraderie with Booth was a welcome sign that Brennan had made the right choice, though falling in love with him had never really been a choice. She could only hope that one day he'd feel the same about her.

…

"Sensible Partners dot com?" Amethyst read off her mother's laptop a few weeks after the LA case, turning to raise her eyebrows at the woman in question. Brennan flushed, but stood her ground as she placed her hands on her hips.

"So?"

"So, why are you chatting to, uh, ' Firstimer34551', whoever that is?" Amethyst questioned curiously, quickly scanning over the already typed conversation, which seemed ultimately boring to her, though she intellectually understood each topic Brennan and the other person had discussed. It wasn't something Amethyst thought should ever come up in a chat from a dating site. Then again, she never thought that Temperance Brennan would ever be on a dating site. "Let me guess; Angela's influence?"

"Angela has met many men on sites such as this one. It seemed like a rational choice." Brennan defended herself, causing her daughter to roll her eyes emphatically.

"For anyone else, it would be. But mom, not you. Not when you're clearly in love with Booth."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Amethyst." Brennan's blush deepened from a pale pink to deep red as she denied her feelings for her partner, ignoring the part of herself that told her that the fourteen year old knew she was lying, and badly at that.

Amethyst sighed before a mischievous look washed over her features and she turned back to the laptop, opening up the chat box. Brennan panicked, rushing round the dining table as Amethyst began typing, talking out loud as she did. "I want to see you naked and-" She was cut off as Brennan abruptly snatched the laptop from her. "Hey!"

Brennan looked at the laptop, sighing in relief as she found that Amethyst had actually asked about Firstimer34551's opinion on popular literature. She shot her daughter a disapproving look. "You've been spending too much time with Ange."

"Maybe, maybe not. Just, do me a favour and listen, mom?" Amethyst dropped all pretence of teasing her mother as she placed a hand on Brennan's forearm. "Be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You know I'll proceed with caution. I'd never put you in harm's way, Ammi."

"Not what I meant. Listen, I know you love Booth, so you really don't have to admit it. Just… think about what you're doing, okay?" Amethyst's cell phone rang, prompting her to glance down and frown at the caller ID. Booth. They'd exchanged numbers in LA, though the teen didn't think the FBI agent would ever really have a need to contact her. "Hello?... Oh, yeah, I can meet you, just, uh, give me a half hour?... Thanks." She hung up and sent an apologetic look to Brennan. "I gotta go pick Parker up. Are you going to the lab?"

"Yes, I was going to tell you before you found my laptop."

"Alright, well have fun with Firstimer34551."

"His name is David."

"Don't care. See you later."

…

Booth smiled sadly as he handed Parker off to Amethyst. He'd been called in to work, cutting his weekend with his son short. "Ammi, Becca wants Parks back by five tonight, if that's alright."

"That's fine, Booth. I don't have any more coursework anyway, so Parker, how about we go to the park for a while before we go to your mom's place?" Amethyst asked cheerfully, generating a cheer from the four year old.

"Thanks, Ammi. I'll let your mom know where you are."

"She already knows I came to pick the little man up, Booth, but thanks anyway. Come on Parks, wave by to your dad."

"Bye daddy! Catch the bad guy!"

"Will do bub, bye!"

Booth turned away from the children with a sigh as he moved back to his SUV. Was it bad that he had begun to think of the teenager as more than just Parker's babysitter? Was it bad that he'd begun thinking of her as his own child, worrying about her just as much as he would Parker? He didn't know, but it sure as hell wasn't going to be anything he'd admit aloud. Not right now at least.

…

"Am, listen, I may be home late tonight."

" _Oh? David taking you out? Or is Booth?"_

"David. I'll be at Nolita's and should be home before midnight, if that's alright."

" _Uh huh, that's fine. If you need to get out of there early, send me an SOS text. I'll find some reason to get you out of there."_

"Thanks, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

" _You know, you never did mention why you're on a dating website when you clearly like Booth."_

"What? No I don't. And anyway, Booth already has a girlfriend; Tessa." Brennan pointed out. Sure, it had seemed as though the two had broken up after the case at the club, where Angela and Brennan had accidentally gotten high, but Brennan had also heard Booth talking to Tessa on the phone a few days after the Los Angeles case, seemingly arranging another date with the lawyer. Amethyst snorted in amusement, bringing Brennan's attention back to the phone call. "What's so funny?"

" _He is not still seeing Tessa. Parker asked him last week and he said he wasn't, that Tessa would never be there again. Parker told me the day after he'd asked his dad. Booth doesn't lie to his son, not about things like that."_

"Oh, I, uh, well, Ammi, I have to go. I need to call David. Please go to bed at a reasonable time."

" _I'm waiting up for you."_

"That's really not necessary."

" _And there isn't an argument over it, because I will be waiting up for you. I just want to know you've gotten back safely, alright?"_

"Alright, fine. You're worse than Booth sometimes."

" _Only sometimes? I must be slipping."_

"Slipping? Oh no, Amethyst, that's dangerous-"

" _Relax mom, it's an expression. It means that I'm sad I'm not the best at it, that I no longer am number one in driving you crazy. I'll see you later. Love you."_

"Love you too." Brennan hung up with a light smile before calling David, having a quick conversation with him and hanging up when she discovered he wasn't going to make it for a while yet. As she moved to place her cell phone back in her pocket, her grip on the object slipped, causing the phone to hit the ground. She bent to pick it up, only to duck in surprise as the unmistakeable sound of a bullet whizzed past where her head had been only seconds before, lodging itself into the doorframe of the restaurant. She moved quickly, spinning to try and catch a glimpse of the shooter before dropping to the ground behind a parked car, hearing the sound of squealing tires as the shooter escaped. Fumbling for her phone again, she hit her first speed dial. "Booth? Someone just shot at me."

 **To Be Continued…?**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Alright, so… I didn't want to get too into theft we details of 1x15 because it is truly an awesome ep, but yeah, it is pretty much all this chapter is. Anyway, I figured id update this for you as soon as I could , so yeah…**

 **Review time!**

 **5546Laura:** is this soon enough? :)

 **Lily Live:** I'm glad you like it. I too love the Brennan as a mother stories, and any Parker stories too.

 **Gatewatcher:** here is protective Booth! Well, not as protective as he will later in the story, but still. And yeah, everyone sees it but those two, well, Brennan sees it, never mind haha

 **Chyrs:** Yeah, I love writing that side of Ammi, it's so cute! As for updating, I'll try, but no promises as I currently have exam revision. Stupid uni making me do exams haha

 **Loverofbones:** Mine too! This chapter should be fun for you then!

 **Guest:** Oh, I'm sorry, I am ever so slightly evil like that

 **Just A Lone Wolf:** Yeah, it's all about give and take with those two. And the question mark is only cause I won't write it if no one reads it… But for you, I've left it off the end of this chapter :)

 **Alrighty on with the show! I don't own bones, blah blah blah**

 **After The Storm Blows Through**

 **Chapter 6**

"Bones!"

Brennan glanced up from her seated spot on the cold sidewalk as she found her partner rushing from the direction of his black standard issue SUV with a worried expression, her daughter following closely behind him, wearing an oversized suit jacket that Brennan was sure belonged to her partner. She wasn't sure why Amethyst was there, as Brennan hadn't called her, but was grateful that she was there all the same as Booth approached her and Amethyst warded off the EMTs with a firm, "if she needed an ambulance then there'd be blood on the sidewalk already."

"Booth. I'm alright." Brennan sighed as Booth flopped to the ground beside her. "He didn't get a good shot off. I dropped my phone and bent to pick it up."

"It's damn lucky that you did Bones." Booth replied gruffly, slipping an arm round her shoulders and briefly pulling her into his side, convincing himself that she was alright.

"Why's Amethyst here?" Brennan asked with a sight puzzled frown. "I didn't call her."

"I brought her." Booth confirmed. "I knew she'd want to know you were alright."

 _"Ammi, open up!" Booth yelled as he pounded on the front door of his partner's home frantically. After a few agonisingly long seconds, the wooden door swung open quickly to reveal a confused teenager in jeans and a t-shirt, without either shoes or makeup._

 _"Booth? What're you doing here?" Her confused face turned into panic and horror. "Oh my god, is it mom? Has something happened to her?"_

 _"She was shot at. I think she's alright, but I'm on my way there now." Booth explained quickly. "I can bring you with me if you want."_

 _"Yeah, sure, I just need shoes." She turned away, leaving the door open as she grabbed a pair of black ballet flats, yanking them on her feet and grabbing her house keys from the kitchen counter before running back to the FBI agent, closing and locking the door behind her. "Let's go. Thanks Booth."_

 _"Not a problem, Ammi. Here," Booth slipped off his suit jacket and draped it over Amethyst's shoulders. "You're gonna get cold otherwise. I parked over here."_

 _"How long will it take us to get there?" Amethyst asked, pushing her arms into the suit sleeves, knowing that she would lose the argument should she try to hand the garment back to the man._

 _"Ten minutes, with the siren on. And believe me, I'm putting the siren on."_

Brennan nodded jerkily. "Thanks Booth. I'm not certain how I would have told her."

"It's harder when the kid's your own, I know." Booth shrugged. "Now, c'mon, let's get you and that kid to the Hoover building. We'll figure everything out once we're there."

…

"Bones! What the hell are you doing?" Booth yelled as he stormed into the Jeffersonian, having dropped Amethyst back home on his way from the Hoover building. After they'd agreed to go to the FBI building, the local cops had had to ask her a bunch of questions, resulting in Brennan getting annoyed and telling Booth and her daughter that she'd drive herself, only to drive back to work almost immediately instead of joining them at the Hoover building.

"Working. Why does everyone find that so odd?" Brennan replied clinically, not even looking up. "Where's Amethyst?"

"At home. Where you should be too right now. Bones, I don't think it's a good idea for you to keep working these cases."

"Booth…"

"Now, Ammi said to let you keep on the cases, but I disagree. Bones, someone tried to stop you from continuing with this investigation." Booth tried to argue, though he knew he was fighting a losing battle, but he had to try.

"Hundreds of criminals would like me to stop what I do. Do you suggest that I give up my career?" Brennan asked icily, looking up.

"Let's be reasonable."

"Fine. Logic suggests that the shooter is involved in one of these cases, so I should find out who killed them before he tries to shoot me again. Did forensics recover the bullets that were meant for me?"

"No, your daughter did, Bones. She wanted to be useful while the cops were asking you questions. Ballistics are running them now."

Brennan felt slightly queasy at that knowledge, but kept focused on the facts and logic in regards to the case. She could be upset over it later, when she had her daughter with her. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Booth softened his own tone as he saw the flicker of pain that entered her eyes momentarily at being told what Amethyst did after getting the EMTs away from her.

"Well did you pick up the suspect in the young girl's murder?"

Booth sighed, but got back to the case. Everything else could wait awhile. It was enough for him that she was alive and uninjured. That line of conversation continued until he had to leave, and Brennan protested with a customary, "I'm working."

"Bones, I'm not letting you out of my sight until I find out who is trying to kill you."

…

The following night, Brennan unlocked the front door and threw her keys onto the kitchen counter, Booth following closely behind her.

"I can sleep on the couch." Booth commented.

"You think you're staying here?"

"Yeah, I'm protecting you and your kid. Speaking of which, where is she?" Booth asked, glancing around for evidence that showed that the house was already occupied. He didn't care how much either Brennan or Amethyst protested it, he would stay and he would protect them, no matter what.

"Amethyst?" Brennan called out, hearing a thud from above the partners' heads before the teenager ran down the stairs, ignoring Brennan's disapproving look for running. She bounded up to them with a warm smile. "Hey mom, Booth. Have you guys already eaten?"

"Yeah we have. You?" Booth asked with a smile in return. Amethyst nodded.

"Yeah I went to a place not far from campus. I've only been in a half hour."

Booth turned a little to look through the open plan floor with a sense of wonder at finally seeing his partner's home. He frowned as he saw a tv, or rather, the lack of a tv in the living room area. "Where's your tv?"

"Don't have one." The Brennans replied in unison.

"You haven't replaced it yet?" Booth sighed when Amethyst and Brennan exchanged confused looks, as if to ask each other why they actually needed a television at all. Wanting to ward off any possible anthropological lectures in regards to tv, he glanced over to the sound system and CD racks, picking up one of the CDs. "Alright, music. Tibetan throat singers." He blinked, wondering why he was surprised.

Amethyst slid up beside him with a conspiratorial grin. "She has Foreigner."

"Really?" Booth drew out the word in delight, glancing round to see a red faced Brennan glaring daggers at Amethyst's back. "Where?"

"Here." Amethyst easily located and handed Booth the CD, still grinning.

"I don't know where that came from." Brennan denied awkwardly as Booth inserted the disc and hit the play button, playing air guitar almost as soon as the first track began to play.

"Talk about a guilty pleasure." He yelled over the music, ignoring her embarrassed expression as Amethyst joined in his pretend band, with playing imaginary drums. Brennan paused a few moments longer, simply nodding her head noncommittally to the music, before lunging into a high kick and joining in vigorously with Booth's air guitar. Laughing, Booth and Brennan carried on up and down the length of the living room with Amethyst alternating between laughing at the adults and joining in.

The phone rang, startling the trio from their dancing and goofing around. Booth and Amethyst exchanged an eye roll as Brennan greeted her date on the other end of the line. "You got a soda?" Booth called to Amethyst as they tried to tune out Brennan's conversation.

"In the fridge. I'll go get you one." She replied, moving towards the kitchen. Booth caught her arm and gently stopped her just as Brennan hung up the phone.

"No, I can do it. I'm not technically a guest." He walked over to the fridge.

"Oh! Glasses are up and to the right of the fridge!" Amethyst called after him. He turned to nod his thanks, one hand reaching up to the cupboard as he opened the fridge.

…

"Hey."

Booth looked up from his hospital bed to see a sheepish Amethyst stood in the doorway, fiddling with the hem of her black t-shirt. Immediately, his mind flicked to her mother and worst possible scenarios. "Is your mom-?"

"She's fine. Bored with your friend, but fine." Amethyst shrugged. "I came to see how you are."

"I'm good Ammi."

Amethyst stepped further inside as a nurse bustled into the room, smiling warmly at the two dark haired people. "Isn't that nice? So many kids these days won't visit their dad when he's in hospital. Good for you sweetie." She finished checking the machines whilst talking to them and bustled out before either Booth or Amethyst could correct the woman's assumptions.

"So, are you any closer to catching the bad guy? I mean, Angela said that they found a map at Hollings' place."

"A map? We didn't catch that before." He replied, ignoring how much the fourteen year old knew about the case.

"Then something isn't right; you wouldn't miss something like that."

"Well…"

"What are you thinking?" Amethyst threw herself into the chair beside Booth's bed, stealing a cup of pudding whilst he was distracted.

"It feels… Neat. Too neat."

"Like someone wanted this to be wrapped up so you wouldn't look further?"

"Yeah, but I can't narrow down who. Damn painkillers."

"Well, who had intimate knowledge of both cases outside the team at the lab, you and I?"

"Kenton." Booth breathed, sitting up abruptly and tearing off the monitors. Amethyst jumped up in surprise.

"Booth, what are you doing?!"

"Can you drive?"

"What? I'm too young!"

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you could physically drive."

"Oh. In that case, yes."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go."

…

"Seriously, you drive like a maniac!" Booth yelled as they turned another corner in Brennan's silver Mercedes, Amethyst at the wheel. Amethyst glanced over with a laugh.

"No I don't. You just have control issues and my age makes you nervous."

"Well it is technically illegal, gem."

"Gem?" Amethyst raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, your mom's bones after her job, you're gem, after your name. I won't stop with the nickname, just so you know."

Amethyst groaned and rolled her eyes, tightening her grip on the wheel. "Ugh, fine, but not all the time, alright?" She sped round another corner.

"Who the hell taught you to drive?" Booth exclaimed with a trace of panic lacing his tone as he shot her a frantic glance, ignoring the resulting chuckles from the fourteen year old. "You are heading to the warehouse district, right?"

"Yes I am, and my dad taught me two years ago, I'll have you know. Mom was… I can't remember exactly where, might've been the Middle East… But yeah, I was at dad's and he taught me to drive pretty much anything."

"A scooter?"

"Yup."

"A truck?"

"Yeah."

"A tank?" Booth laughed, only teasing the teen.

"…Yes."

Booth nearly had a heart attack at the girl's answer. She'd never lied to him before, and he didn't think she'd started now. But still, a tank…

"We're here." Amethyst stated, slamming on the brakes and putting the car in park behind a bunch of standard issue SUVs. Booth nodded, taking a deep breath and masking the pain he was in. Show time.

…

"Sorry, is now a bad time?" Amethyst asked as she poked her head into the hospital room where Brennan and Booth sat in companionable silence, watching the tiny tv up in one corner. Two sets of eyes focused on her almost immediately.

Booth shook his head. "Not at all. Come in."

"I have someone to see you." Amethyst pushed the door open all the way as Parker ran into the room with a wide smile that didn't even diminish when he saw Booth's injuries.

"Daddy!"

"Hey bub! What're you doing here?" Amethyst lifted Parker onto the bed, where the little boy nestled gently into his father's side.

"Ammi bringed me! She said you were hurt and needed cuddles!"

Booth shot the teen a grateful look as he brought his son closer to his side, ignoring the twinges of pain it brought him. That side wasn't as injured as the side his partner sat beside, but it did still hurt. "Did she? Well I'm really happy to see you bub."

"Me too daddy. What're we watching?"

"Looks like an old film." Amethyst inputted with a smile as she grabbed the last free chair in the room and settled it beside the bed on Parker's side, should she need to get him quickly. All four settled in to watch the movie, not even noticing as a nurse poked her head in, only to remove it a moment later, unwilling to break up that cute family picture for even a moment.

 **To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): alright, so, not quite weekend, but I have it done and I'm posting it before I forget I've finished it. It's early for a change haha! So… I'm a little unsure about this chapter, and it's not the end… I planned the end to be the end of season 1, well, my version of the end of season 1… So yeah, uh, let me know what you think… Be kind, please, I really hate writing this stuff, you'll see what I mean…**

 **Review time!**

 **Just a lone Wolf:** Yes, I thought that was a good touch, a typical daughter moment, if you get what I mean!

 **Guest:** I have tried to do B and B alone scenes, I really have, but the kids keep intruding. My muse drags them in at the stupidest times haha

 **Pasha54:** I know, right? Maybe she'll get one soon in this fic, who knows? Oh wait, I do hehe

 **I still have no ownership of Bones, though I did make up Ammi as you all know. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **After The Storm Blows Through**

 **Chapter 7**

"Hey Bones." Booth held up a bag of takeout courtesy of Sid as he stood on the doorstep of his partner's new apartment. After the explosion that had decimated the fridge and ruined most of the living room and Amethyst's bedroom, which had been directly above the kitchen in terms of layout, Brennan and Amethyst had moved to a spacious loft apartment in an upscale building with an attentive doorman, neither wanting to go through something like that again. Booth had helped them move along with the rest of the Jeffersonian team a month earlier, which had ended in a group picnic on the living room floor that lasted until gone midnight.

Brennan frowned a little in the doorway but managed to produce a small smile for him. "It's gone ten Booth. What're you doing here?" She asked, rubbing at her eyes a little, giving away just how tired she was. It had been a long day and a longer case, but it had finally been closed a little over an hour earlier. It had been a bad one involving a six year old boy being found next to a highway, clearly dumped there. They had later found out that the father had killed the boy after the mother had informed him that she was going to leave him and take their child with her. He had killed the little boy and kept the mother captive in the basement for six months. Booth had seen his partner's anger at the father, and the despair over the little boy's final moments, and knew he had to make sure she was alright.

"I brought food!" Booth exclaimed, holding up the bag of takeout to eye level with a wide grin. Brennan sighed, but opened the door wider to let him in anyway. Stepping inside, Booth glanced around.

"Where's Gem?"

"Gem?"

"Yeah, Ammi. Amethyst is a gem…" Booth explained sheepishly as Brennan snorted in amusement at him, though deep down she was pleased that her daughter was of such importance to her partner that she also garnered a nickname from the FBI agent.

"Why am I not surprised that you also gave my daughter a nickname? As for where she is, she is still at her college campus right now." Brennan informed him calmly, closing the door behind them and following him to the living room.

"But it's gone ten." Booth frowned in confusion. He didn't know anyone whose parents would allow them anywhere at ten at night with no clear curfew as such.

Brennan shrugged. "She has an assignment due in a week so she is spending as much time in the library as she can."

"Wow, you must be the most relaxed parent on earth, Bones." Booth commented with a warm smile as he sat down on the couch and began pulling takeout out onto the coffee table. Brennan sat down beside him with a frown, taking his words as a slight to her parenting skills. She knew it wasn't a conventional mother daughter relationship, but it worked for them.

"No, I have strange hours and I know she's a responsible person. She sets her own timetable as such, but I do have rules. She always texts me to let me know where she is, and she will always be home before midnight unless I've previously agreed to something else, like a sleepover or something along those lines." Brennan shrugged a little. "It's how I've always been with her. I was fifteen and sixteen years old with an infant to take care of and love, despite still being in foster care. I made everything up as I went along. I don't know how I raised her the way I did, but I wouldn't change it, for I love her the way she is."

"I know Bones, and you did a great job. I mean it. Now, do you want the pad thai?"

"Alright. Booth, would you mind if I asked you something?"

"Nah, go ahead Bones. Ask away."

"Do you ever just want to lock your child away from the outside world? Protect them forever even though it's irrational to believe that you can?"

"I think that about the kids, yeah. But we as parents have to let them make their own mistakes, unfortunately." Booth replied evenly, taking a bite of noodles from his carton.

"'Kids'? I thought you only had Parker."

Booth swallowed his mouthful of food, not certain how she'd take his answer. "I meant both Parker and Amethyst. I'd protect them both to the ends of the earth."

"The earth is spherical…" She trailed off realising that that wasn't the point at all. "Uh, thank you Booth. That… That means a lot. Uhm, for the record, I would also protect both Amethyst and Parker to my death." She admitted with a slight blush. "You have a wonderful child Booth."

Booth grabbed a couple of beers from his bag of takeout and handed one to his partner before raising his own in a toast. "To our kids!"

"To Amethyst and Parker."

Both clinked bottles and took a sip of the beer as there was the click of a key in the lock and the door swung open to reveal a soaked through Amethyst. She didn't even blink at finding Booth sat on the couch with Brennan as she hung up her trench coat and started off to her room, only to pause in the middle of the living room and turn back to the adults. "You might want to stay the night Booth. It's an awful storm out there. Started about five minutes or so ago but it's really bad out there. Set to last all night anyway." She stepped over to press a kiss to Brennan's forehead. "I'm exhausted so I'm just gonna go to bed mom. Night love you."

"Good night Ammi and I love you too."

"Sleep tight gem." Booth added with a warm smile.

"You too Booth." Amethyst smiled and left the room. Booth immediately stood and made his way to the window, wincing as he saw that the storm was just as bad as the teen had said.

"You should stay the night Booth."

"If you're sure Bones, I mean, I can take the couch."

"Don't be silly Booth, I'll take the couch."

"You're both being silly." Amethyst's disembodied voice floated through to them from her room. "You're adults you can share a bed for one freaking night you know."

The partners shared a glance before shrugging in unison. "Yes, I suppose we could." Brennan stated hesitantly.

Booth nodded, looking just as unsure as Brennan. "If you're sure that it's okay."

…

"Booth, are you asleep?" Brennan whispered, glancing at her alarm clock, whose luminous symbols read 3:05 am. The storm was still going strong, but it was the presence of her partner beside her that was keeping her up, not the howling wind or rain pelting the glass of her bedroom window. She knew it was irrational that he was the reason she was awake, but she found herself hyper-aware of every move and breath he took. She would have relocated to the couch already, but wasn't willing to face the laughing and teasing she'd get from her daughter later, should the fourteen year old catch her sleeping in the living room.

"Can't sleep either huh?" Booth asked, turning over to face her. However, he misjudged the difference between them and as he turned, they ended up laying face to face, noses about an inch apart from the other's.

"No, I just…" She sighed, watching almost in fascination as her breath slightly ruffled Booth's sleep mussed hair. "I cannot believe my daughter made us share a bed."

"Can't you? I can." Booth murmured in return. "Bones… Uh, I…" He sighed. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, especially when she was so close and looked so adorable with sleepy, trusting eyes. He just didn't want to get sucker punched for taking that step. Slowly, he inched forwards until their noses barely touched, chocolate eyes watching sapphire ones for any hint that she didn't want him to kiss her. Instead of seeing rejection or confusion in her blue orbs, he saw her pupils dilate in want and lust before she covered the last distance between them and pressed her lips sweetly to his.

It started out soft and sweet, with the partners only connected at the mouth, but as Booth's hand slipped to Brennan's hip beneath the covers, she pressed her body into his and deepened the kiss, making them both moan simultaneously in pleasure. Brennan's arms shifted up to wrap around his neck as Booth rolled onto his back, bringing her with him to rest on his chest, mouth still busy with each other, Booth's hands roaming Brennan's lower back and sides.

Brennan broke the kiss and panted down at Booth with wide eyes and swollen lips. "Are… Are we really doing this?"

Booth rolled over so that his partner lay beneath him, pressing an open mouthed kiss to her neck. "You bet we are Bones. Definitely."

…

Amethyst smiled into her cereal as Brennan stumbled into the kitchen in her short robe, hair mussed and a sleepy expression on her face as the anthropologist made a beeline for the coffee maker. "Have a good night mom?" She asked with false innocence, a smirk blossoming on her features as Brennan blushed whilst pouring a cup of coffee.

"Wha-what do you think happened exactly?" She stammered out, replacing the jug of freshly brewed coffee and avoiding the teenager's amused gaze.

"Well, if the sounds from your room were anything to go by…" She trailed off, taking pity on her mother as Brennan's blush deepened and her mouth resembled that of a goldfish. "If it means anything, I don't mind."

"Really?" Brennan checked.

"Sure. Booth's cool. A bit overprotective, but a good guy. And I like Parker, so do you, so… Yeah, it's all good." Amethyst finished her breakfast and stood, depositing her bowl in the sink and grabbing her backpack from the chair. "If Booth's still around tonight, tell him I'm bringing Parker round for a couple of hours before Becca picks him up. See you." Amethyst let herself out of the apartment just as Booth followed his partner's earlier path to the coffee maker, fully dressed, pouring himself a cup.

"Where's Ammi?" He mumbled out as he tried to down his coffee in one gulp.

"She's just left. I think we were a little loud last night, Booth."

Booth blushed red in turn and started coughing, choking a little on his drink in embarrassment. "Uh, well, I, uh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Ammi approves. Said that if you're around tonight, she's bringing Parker home for a couple of hours before he's picked up by his mother."

"Really?" He leant in to press a chaste kiss to her lips. "Well, I'm glad we have approval then Bones."

"Speaking of approval; what about the FBI? I can't lose you as a partner, Booth." She bit her lip in worry whilst Booth shrugged.

"There's only a rule against agents dating. Other relationships are frowned upon, and we might be watched closely for a while, but they won't separate us, I promise." He walked forwards, trapping her between the kitchen counter and his body, smiling as she let out a slight giggle. "Looks like you're stuck with me Bones."

"Hmm, well, I'll just have to make the most of it, won't I?" She smirked, leaning up on her tiptoes to press her lips firmly to his once again.

 **To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): I am so sorry! RL hit me like a ton of freaking bricks! Still, I had started writing this out differently, but I got a burst of inspiration yesterday, which prompted me to write an entirely new chapter which took me until now to finish, with obviously a sleep in between. I was unsure how far to push this chapter, but I hope I have done it justice. Yeah… Anyway, I can see maybe two or three more chapters for this story, to finish with the end of season one, like I said I would. So uh, yeah, review time, right?**

 **5546Laura:** I know, I had to make her approve for B and B's sake.

 **Kareneb:** Oh thank you! I'm so glad to hear that I pulled off bringing episodes into it! And my chapters shouldn't take as long from here on out, but I'd probably break a promise if I made it, so I won't. I'll just try harder with it.

 **Mellow:** thanks!

 **Guest:** thank you

 **Anatomyofbones:** Wow! I assume this means you liked it? If you really want to buy me a house, then I'm not complaining haha, still thank you! Psst, there are a few sweet moments in this one too…

 **ZinaR:** thanks! You should, now, for what I know is left of this story!

 **As always, let me know what you think, and I still don't own Bones (sighing sadly). So, on with the show!**

 **After The Storm Blows Through**

 **Chapter 8**

Booth sank into his desk chair with a smile, fighting the urge to grin outright into the distance. Despite having no just been in a long and tedious meeting, he was having trouble keeping the joy and delight from his features. He was involved with the woman he lov-liked very much, and he didn't even have to hide it much because his partner's daughter approved from the get go. He still had to tell his son about the development, but all in all, he was ecstatic over how the last twelve hours or so had gone.

 _"So, if we don't land a case, what time shall I come round?" Booth asked as he pressed a light kiss to her neck, not wanting to mark her when she was about to leave for work. There would be time for that later._

 _"Will five be alright? I don't know when Rebecca will be by to pick Parker up. Ammi said she'd have him for a few hours after school." Brennan leant up and kissed his neck in return. Booth nodded._

 _"Yeah, alright, five it is."_

Booth sighed as his cell phone rang. He really hadn't wanted a case that day. He really hadn't. Rolling his eyes, he answered it, letting out a small huff as he was given the details of the case from the local PD. As soon as that call ended, he placed another one to his partner. "Hey Bones, we got a case."

…

Brennan smiled softly as she strode back into the lab from the crime scene, Booth hot on her heels. There had been no ID on the body, so they would have to wait on one of Angela's sketches. Her phone chimed, signalling a new message. She glanced at it before pocketing the device and turning to face Booth. "Come with me." She murmured, edging away from the platform subtly, so that the rest of the team didn't notice the redirection of the anthropologist and FBI agent. Once she was certain they weren't paying attention to them, she grabbed Booth's hand and pulled him quickly into his office.

Booth turned to her, his brow furrowed in confusion and opened his mouth, only to be cut off by an excited tone from the other end of the small room.

"Daddy!"

Booth span round in time to catch his son as Parker hurtled into his dad's arms, happy to see his dad on an unscheduled day. "Hey bub! What're you doing here?"

"Ammi bringed me. Said you were catchin' the bad guys but I could drop in and see you." Parker let out in one breath, clearly overly excited. "Are you catchin' bad guys daddy?"

"Do you know what? We are Parks. Me and Bones are."

"Bones and I." Brennan muttered in correction, causing Booth to roll his eyes and Amethyst to let out a snort. Booth glanced up, only just realising that the teenager was even in the room. Amethyst stood and shot the adults a smile.

"Well, I think I'll go and start your investigation off for you whilst you three, uh… bond." She made to leave the room, but Brennan stopped her at the door with a hand on her arm.

"Uhm, Amethyst, have you spoken with your father recently?"

"Yeah, this morning, why?"

"Well…" Brennan blushed, which immediately garnered Booth's interest, watching them from the couch where he sat with Parker. "Just, have you informed him of… recent developments?"

"What? Oh, you mean you two." Amethyst waggled a finger between the partners. "No. I figured he could find that one out on his own. I'm not delivering that message." She shook her head and left the office swiftly. Booth frowned.

"What was that about?"

Brennan blushed again. "James has always had a problem with my seeing other men, since we split up. It never mattered whom it was. He becomes difficult, and Amethyst usually bears the brunt of it."

"What do you mean by difficult?" Booth asked, instantly concerned.

Brennan shook her head in much the same manner as her daughter had. "Silly things, really. Demanding custody of Ammi, complaining about everything and anything. It never amounts to anything."

"Daddy?" Parker broke the moment between the adults, tugging on his father's suit jacket.

"Yes bub?"

"Can I has ice cream please?"

"Uh yeah, sure Parks, but first, Bones and I," he shot Brennan an amused look, "have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Parker, your daddy and I, we're together now." Brennan let out in a rush, making her way over to the father and son. Parker just looked confused.

"I know. You're both in the same room."

Booth shook his head. "Not like that, bub. Bones and I, we like each other. Like like each other."

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Parker asked with a furrowed brow. The partners exchanged glances. They hadn't labelled it yet, but the little boy clearly wanted an answer.

"Yes." Brennan answered, hoping she'd gotten the answer right, not daring to look at Booth. Parker looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"Okay."

"Okay? Bub? Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Yeah." Parker shrugged. "I like Tempe, I like Ammi, I like you, daddy. Why not?"

The couple breathed out a sigh of relief at the boy's acceptance as Amethyst poked her head back in the door. "We have an ID. You're going to want to see this."

"It'll have to wait an hour." Booth decided, standing up and swinging a giggling Parker onto his shoulders. "I've got to take his highness for ice cream." He paused a little. "Do you both want to come too? We could all go."

Both the Brennans looked uncertain, but after looking at Booth's open expression that clearly stated that he wanted them there, they both agreed to ice cream, to the Booth boys' delight.

…

A few weeks later, Booth knocked on his partner's door and glanced at his watch. He was driving her to work for an hour before then taking her to court. He hated court days, mainly because they stressed Brennan out. He'd been working late the night before, so he'd gone back to his place instead of calling in to see his girlfriend. The door opened to reveal Amethyst, who silently let him in and moved back to finishing off her bowl of cereal.

"Hey gem, where's Bones?" Booth asked after closing the door and joining the fourteen year old in the kitchen. Amethyst swallowed a mouthful of cereal and sighed.

"Bathroom. She's doing her makeup, for the fifth time. Court day." She added by way of explanation. "Everything has to be perfect. Make sure she has her original notes." She shook her head at Booth's bewildered expression. "Trust me, make sure she's got them."

"Have you got Parker today?"

"Yeah, he's on a half day because of Parent Teacher conferences, so I have him from lunch onwards. It's your night tonight, your weekend, so Becca agreed that I'll have him until you show to pick him up."

"Thanks gem. Listen, d'you think maybe you could bring Parker to the lab? We should be back just after lunch, unless her role as expert witness runs over, which it shouldn't. I just thought that having you two around would help calm her after court." Booth shrugged, feeling uncertain under the teenager's intense stare, her spoon full of cereal paused halfway to her mouth.

"Yeah, alright. You really do care about her don't you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A rhetorical one. I already know the answer. I'll bring Parker over to the lab as soon as we've eaten lunch, alright?"

"Thanks Ammi."

"Booth?" Brennan asked in surprise as she walked into the kitchen. Booth whistled slightly at her look, with the burgundy coloured dress and knee high black boots, hair down and slightly wavy. Brennan rolled her eyes at her partner, though she did blush ever so slightly.

"You look amazing Bones."

"Thank you." She reached for a cereal bar, not able to hide her smile as Booth gently clasped her hips and pulled her back into his chest, pressing a kiss to her earlobe and moving his arms to wrap around her.

"I missed you last night."

"I cannot explain it, but it appears as though I too missed you last night."

"Right here folks, right here." Amethyst pointed out, standing to put her empty bowl and her spoon in the sink. "And I'm going to class. Stay calm mom, you'll be fine. And Booth, ignore her panicking. She'll never change on court days." Amethyst picked up her backpack and left with a wave at the couple, who hadn't moved since the teenager spoke.

As the door closed with a thud, the pair couldn't help themselves, and started laughing, laughing that they had forgotten anyone else was in the room once again. They'd done it quite a lot, but usually it wasn't Amethyst or Parker in the room with them. Slowly, Brennan turned in Booth's arms and leant in to kiss him, only to catch sight of the clock on the wall behind Booth's head and duck out of his embrace. "Booth, we have to go or we're going to be late! And I still have to find my notes!"

…

"I have to miss court." Brennan stated tearfully, clutching the dolphin belt buckle in a white knuckled grip. Booth sighed, sliding into a chair beside her and prying her fingers gently from the buckle.

"I know." He replied softly, setting the dolphin buckle back onto the empty plastic bag it had been taken from, taking her fingers into his hand.

"I remember that belt buckle." She sighed a little, squeezing his fingers slightly. "I borrowed it without asking, first day of high school. My father had it specially made for my mother because she loved dolphins."

"Bones." He moved round slightly to wrap his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest, her head resting on his shoulder, facing his neck. "I'm sorry."

"I always knew that for my parents to disappear like that, they," she took a deep breath, "they had to be dead." She shook a little, making Booth tighten his grip on her a little in comfort. "I thought that when it was confirmed I'd feel relief," she shook her head slightly, still resting it on his shoulder, "but-"

"It's still bad news." Booth finished for her, pressing a slight kiss to the top of her head as Zack walked in, seemingly oblivious to their intimate moment or positions. If it had been Angela, she would have been jumping up and down and squealing, but Zack didn't even seem to notice. Booth simply shook his head as Zack started his factual speech on Brennan's mother, his usual tactless approach both calming Brennan with the logic and upsetting her further at the reminder that it was her mother they were talking about. Booth kept his arms round the anthropologist, hoping that glaring at the assistant would make him shut up sooner rather than later.

Dr Goodman walked in, stopping and blinking in surprise at the partners. "Uh, Dr Brennan, Miss Montenegro has agreed to drive you home."

"Temperance." Brennan lifted her head from Booth's shoulder to look at him at the sound of her given name coming from his lips. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to work. Please. I, I need to work."

"Alright then." Booth shot Goodman a hard look. "Tell Angela it's alright, that Bones isn't going home just yet. But Bones?"

"Booth?"

"We will be going home after the kids get here, alright?"

"But-"

"No. No buts, Temperance. Amethyst would make you go home anyway. You know that. Don't fight me on this."

"Alright. You can take me home when the children get here."

…

Amethyst strolled into the lab with Parker perched on her back. They'd dropped their school things off at Brennan's apartment, though Parker still wore a backpack of toys and games. They'd had lunch with Sid, who'd told them they were both getting taller, making Parker laugh as he'd been perched on his babysitter's back then as well.

Amethyst frowned as she took in the somber atmosphere of the medico-legal lab. Something had happened. Clearly. She hurried the journey into her mother's office, stopping in surprise as she found Brennan, Booth, Angela, Goodman, Hodgins and Zack all in there pouring over documents. "Knock knock." She stated dryly, watching as six heads snapped up at stare at the pair of newcomers. "Did we miss a party?"

"Not really." Booth murmured as he stood and gently took Parker from her back. "I think your mom needs a hug." He whispered into her ear. Amethyst frowned, but did as Booth suggested, surprised when she felt Brennan's tears seep into the shoulder of her t-shirt.

"Mom, what's going on?" She glanced at Angela, raising her eyebrow in a silent question. In response, Angela raised a single picture taken from the Angelatron. She gasped, understanding the reason behind her mother's tears. "Oh mom. C'mon, let's get you home. Are you driving Booth?"

"Yeah I am."

"Let's get going then." She shook her head at Brennan's halfhearted protests. "Nope, I don't want to hear it. You're coming home. Now."

…

"Listen, Gem, I have to go for a few hours." Booth pulled Amethyst to the side of the living room, out of earshot of Brennan and Parker, who were playing snap at the kitchen counter.

"Why?"

"I have to go to North Carolina. Talk to Bones' brother." Booth was surprised as Amethyst's face settled into a murderous glare and she tugged him further away from the other two.

"What the hell for?" She whispered angrily.

"He might have information. And wouldn't it be good for Bones to see her brother again?"

"No, it wouldn't. Booth, you have no idea why she won't talk to Russ, no idea at all. Don't do it, she won't be happy. She'll be furious and I can't blame her."

"Gem, really, I have to tell him at least."

Amethyst sighed, the anger seemingly falling off her as she slumped, defeated. "Fine, do whatever you want. But don't look at me to fix the fallout. If you do this then it's your mess to clean up."

"What do you mean, my mess?"

"You'll find out."

 **To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): Whoa, well, this chapter just did not want to end! I had to though, I really did. Sooooo, review time anyone?**

 **ZinaR:** aww thank you, I never know how much to keep and how much to change, so I'm glad you think I'm doing alright with it

 **YellowShades:** thanks! There's only one chapter after this one, I think

 **Anatomyofbones:** aww you make me want to cry with your sweet reviews! There is only one more chapter after this one I think, as I only intended to incorporate season one into this fic, but I don't know, maybe a sequel could be thought up?

 **GuestJD:** Whoa, thanks so much! I did hope I did Amethyst and Parker right for season one, so I'm glad you think I've done well with this. Enjoy the rest of what I have to share!

 **Guest:** yeah, sometimes it is a good idea, but this one has Russ in it and we all knew that this one was going to be… Interesting haha

 **Chyrs:** I've tried not to keep you waiting too long! Really, I have. I just suck at writing to a deadline. Hope you enjoy the story I've concocted behind the Russ/Brennan no speaky thing

 **Alrighty, so this one has Russ in and will have everything on events prior to season one I think, so… Yeah, let me know what you think. As far as I'm aware, there will be only one more chapter for this story, as I was only ever setting it in season one, but maybe a sequel for season two could be managed…? Let me know your thoughts on it.**

 **After The Storm Blows Through**

 **Chapter 9**

Brennan found herself smiling involuntarily as Parker chased Amethyst round the lab, not on the platform with the remains, thankfully, but around the edge of the platform, occasionally dipping in and out of various offices in their grand game of catch. She knew that although her daughter was simply distracting Parker from the real reason they were all at the Jeffersonian on a weekend, Amethyst also enjoyed the game. Brennan half wished that she was participating in the game as well, wanting to reach for that playful innocence that would allow her to shed her worries and responsibilities for a few moments, at least.

She'd sat up the night before with Booth, eating takeout at a ridiculous hour, with Amethyst and Parker both asleep, though she had noticed her daughter shooting her the occasional worried look. She didn't know where Booth had disappeared to the day before, and he hadn't said anything on the subject, so she had decided to leave it alone until he wanted to bring it up. She had enough to worry about.

Brennan let out a small chuckle as Parker finally 'caught' Amethyst, the little boy jumping onto the teenager's back victoriously, yelling his delight in winning their game. Amethyst adjusted her hold on Parker and straightened up, handing Parker her own lab pass for him to swipe and allow them access to the platform.

They reached the top of the platform just as Brennan glanced back down to the skull in her hands. "I think I just found cause of death." She murmured, handing the skull to Zack for her assistant to concur with her. She stood, peeling off her latex gloves and sending a small smile in the direction of the children as the doors to the lab swished open and Booth strode in, followed by the last person Brennan ever expected to see. Her brother. Russ.

"Subdural haematoma. Whoa, a big one." Zack commented with a slight whistle to his tone.

"Probably fatal." Brennan murmured back as she stepped closer to the children protectively, her maternal instincts kicking in full force.

Her face fell into a stony mask as she silently told Amethyst who the unexpected visitor was. Brennan knew her daughter understood as Amethyst's face became a similarly blank mask, tightening her hold on Parker on her back.

"Bones." Booth tried to placate her with a hand in her arm but she shook off his hand with a glare.

"I told you I don't want to see him." She practically growled before storming off the platform in the direction of the office. Booth made to follow, but Amethyst stopped him, instead letting Parker slide off her back and onto the floor.

"Parks, you go give mom a big hug alright?"

"Okay Ammi." Parker ran off with a solemn nod. Amethyst then grabbed Booth's arm and pulled him over to the other side of the platform.

"Zack, if that man so much as blinks, get a scalpel and stab him." Amethyst bit out with a directed point at Russ, who looked torn between shock and confusion.

Zack nodded, though he looked confused. Booth finally shook his sleeve from Amethyst's grip as they reached the far end of the platform. "What?" Booth let out in irritation.

"What the hell did you bring him here for?" Amethyst burst out before sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. "What did he tell you? About why they don't talk, I mean."

"He said that Bones never forgave him for leaving, despite that she yelled at him to leave after Christmas that year." Booth shrugged. "He said he calls on every birthday and every Christmas."

"He does. Call, that is. She never picks up. But that's not why she won't speak to him." Amethyst sighed again. "Look, she'll probably yell at you, but really, get her to tell you about it. I have to make a call, just in case." Amethyst shooed the FBI agent from the platform before grabbing her cell phone from the back pocket of her jeans and dialling a number. "Hey, it's me. I need a favour."

…

"Bones?" Booth asked hesitantly as he let himself into his partner's office. Brennan glanced up, her eyes red rimmed as she sat on her couch with her arms tightly wrapped around Parker, who was curled up in her lap with his head resting on her chest.

"Booth." Bones tried to return evenly, knowing she failed when he voice wobbled a little. Booth glanced down to his son, nestled so comfortably in the anthropologist's arms and blinked a little in surprise when he saw that Parker had apparently fallen asleep. "He had an early start to the day." Brennan offered by way of explanation. Booth sighed and sat down beside his girlfriend.

"What's going on Bones? Why did you ignore your brother for fifteen years?"

"It's closer to fourteen years, actually." Brennan corrected, glancing up at the door as though she feared that her brother might randomly appear there.

"Amethyst told Zack to stab him if he so much as blinked on the platform. He won't come in here." Booth assured her gently. "Come on Bones, it can't be that bad."

Brennan bit her bottom lip a little as a tear slid slowly down her face. "I told you that when I got pregnant, I had hoped my parents would come back."

"Yeah, but they didn't."

"No, they didn't. But Russ did." She shrugged at his shocked look. "I suppose the head of the group home called him, as he was the one to technically put me in care, and obviously no-one could get in touch with my parents. He showed up a little after my second trimester had begun, when I was starting to sport only the smallest of bumps." Another tear trickled down her face.

"Oh Bones." Booth wrapped an arm round her shoulders, feeling guilty that he'd brought her brother in and saddened that he hadn't listened to Amethyst when she'd warned him. "What happened?"

"He demanded that I 'get rid of the problem'." Brennan snorted derisively. "He lost all authority over me the moment he rang the social worker to pick me up. But… I still held onto hope that he would take me out of the system and with him, I… operated under faulty assumptions."

"Bones, it's alright. Just say it like it is without trying to hide behind science." Booth squeezed her upper arm gently. "What next?"

"I asked him if he would take me home with him." Tears were running thickly down her face at that point. "He just looked at me as though I was a stranger before telling me no, that he was just visiting to make sure I wasn't 'screwing everything up'. He left again the next day after the head of the group home told him that she'd sort everything. I… I felt as though he didn't care about me, when for fifteen years I'd been secure in the knowledge that I was Russ Brennan's baby sister." Brennan lifted a hand from Parker's back and wiped furiously at her tears. "Mrs Green told me that I never had to see him again or even speak to him if I didn't want to, that she wouldn't make me give up my baby if that wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want to talk to him after he left me again and I still don't. I'm glad I kept Amethyst, but I'm angry that Russ wanted me to simply get rid of her, like she wasn't a person. I could not imagine my life without my daughter."

"I know, Bones, I know." Booth pressed a kiss to her hair, his arm tightening around her shoulders. "So, what was happening before I stupidly stuck my foot in everything?"

"Why would you get your foot stuck?" Brennan asked with a confused frown that elicited a low chuckle from Booth.

"Figure of speech Bones. What was happening before I ruined everything by bringing Russ in here?"

"Oh, yes. I believe I have found cause of death. A subdural haematoma. Bleeding in the brain." She clarified at his lost look. Booth nodded as his phone chimed. He glanced at it before looking back up and locking eyes with his partner.

"They've just brought in your parents' car." He brushed a stray piece of hat behind her ear softly. "Are you going to be okay if I bring Russ along with us?"

"Can the children come with us also?" Brennan shrugged. "I would be more comfortable with additional buffers and Ammi would keep Parker distracted enough that he wouldn't ask too many questions about the car."

"Anything for you Bones. Let me just go tell Russ and Ammi." Booth stood and pressed another kiss to Brennan's forehead.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Can you check that Ammi hasn't killed Russ in our absence? I would dislike having to visit my daughter in jail because she murdered her uncle."

"Sure."

Booth walked back out of the office and hopped up onto the platform. Russ hadn't moved as Zack was still watching him suspiciously, whilst Amethyst had sat down in her mother's place, and was wearing latex gloves, handling the skull as carefully as Brennan would. Booth fought the urge to shudder at the thought that Amethyst was actually holding her grandmother's skull and didn't seem at all fazed by it. He approached the teenager and dropped onto a stool beside her. "Did you fix it?" Amethyst asked, not even looking up from the skull.

"Yeah, but she wants you and Parks along for the road trip to see the car."

"Alright." Amethyst glanced up to Zack. "Zack, can you check the outer skull for me, scan it whilst looking for histological changes, microscopic modelling?"

"To see what could have possibly caused such a large haematoma that isn't currently visible to the human eye?" Zack checked, taking the skull from Amethyst.

"Exactly." She peeled off the gloves and shot the two remaining men an expectant look. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

…

"So… Tempe, how've you been?" Russ asked awkwardly from the backseat as they pulled into the underground parking at the Hoover building. He had shot Amethyst and Parker confused looks but hadn't commented on them. Brennan ignored him. Amethyst smirked but kept her face lowered as she pointed out different aspects of Parker's colouring. Booth fought the urge to grin. "I, uh, I met a girl." Russ tried again when he realised she wasn't answering. "She's got two girls; Emma and Haley. They're cute." He instantly knew he'd said the wrong thing as the atmosphere in the SUV plummeted to below freezing.

"Oh, so, you're allowed a family but I'm not?" Brennan practically hissed.

"Kids, out of the car." Booth directed hastily, cutting the engine and climbing out himself.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Parker asked as Amethyst climbed out and Booth reached in to pull the little boy from the car.

"Tempe is a little mad at Russ, that's all bub." Booth whispered quickly as first Brennan then her brother got out of the car.

"Mom, calm down." Amethyst tried, grabbing hold of her mother's hand and pulling her back. "I will not be visiting you in jail because you ripped his head off."

"'Mom?' No, this is not possible." Russ blurted out, causing three glares to be aimed in his direction. "You… You got rid of it."

"Her. And no, I didn't." Brennan placed a proud hand on her daughter's shoulder. "This is my daughter. The one you tried to tell me was a problem. You wanted to know why I never spoke to you again? Because you tried to make me get rid of the most important person in my life."

"What? No, Tempe, it wasn't like that." Russ tried to defend himself. "You were fifteen. There was no way you could've looked after yourself, let alone a child."

"I have always had a steep learning curve, Russ. You should have at least asked me about my wishes." Brennan shot back before turning to Booth, her hand still on her daughter's shoulder. "Booth, I wish to look at the car now please."

"Uh, yeah, sure Bones." Booth reached down for his son's hand but Parker had already sidled up to Brennan and slipped his tiny hand into her larger, slender one, offering Brennan a wide, charming smile.

"Can we go to see Sid later please?" He asked innocently, draining the tension from the area as Brennan relaxed slightly and Amethyst lost the murderous gleam in her eye.

"Yes Parker, we will." Brennan agreed, offering the four year old a smile.

"Did you hear that daddy?" Parker exclaimed happily, jumping up and down in barely contained excitement. "We can all go see Sid!"

"Yeah, I heard buddy. Thanks Bones."

…

"Bones. Talk to me."

Brennan barely glanced up as Booth settled onto the couch beside her and pulled her gently into his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, the other arm pulling her knees towards him until she was practically sat in his lap. "Don't call me that." She muttered, wiping at her eyes. "I'm not Bones. I'm not even Temperance Brennan. I'm… Joy Keenan. Daughter of bank robbers." She tried to shift away from Booth but he didn't loosen his hold on her. "Why are you still here?"

"What are you talking about Bones?" Booth's brow furrowed in confusion as he held her to his chest, feeling his shirt dampen with her tears.

"Why are you still here?" She repeated. "I'm not who you thought I was. I'm someone completely different. You cannot tell me that you still want to be with me now."

"Look at me." He moved the hand from her knees to rest under her chin, lifting her face to look at him, noting that her sapphire blue eyes did so only reluctantly. "I know who you are. You are the world's best forensic anthropologist, a best selling author, and the best mother that the worried teenager stood out in the hallway will ever have. You are a genius by all and any definition of the word, honest and caring, and Bones, it doesn't matter if you were born Temperance Brennan or Joy Keenan, you are still the same person you have always been. And nothing, nobody, can change that." Booth pressed a light kiss to her temple. "Now, here's what we are going to do. I am going to send Russ in to Angela and see if she can get a possible sketch of anyone your brother can remember. Then, I am going to put you, Ammi and Parks into the car and we will go to Wong Foo's for lunch and then I am going to take you three home. I will come back at three to take you back to the lab, but only if I know you've relaxed in the time I will have left you at home, alright?"

"And how exactly will you know if I've relaxed if you're not there?" Brennan asked slowly, a hint of mischief entering her gaze, making Booth smirk.

"Ah, well Bones, that's where I have two little helpers."

"Hey, I am not little." Amethyst objected as she entered. "Parker is waiting by the door. Are we ready to go?"

Booth glanced at Brennan, silently telling her that it was up to her and he didn't mind sitting there with her for as long as she liked. Brennan gave her daughter a slow nod. "Yes, we will be there in a moment."

"Alright. And mom?"

"Yes Ammi?"

"No matter who you think you are, you'll always be my mom."

 **To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): Well, whew! This was hell to write, apologies for the language if it offends you. I didn't want it to end myself, if I'm being honest, but it had to, and this is the last chapter. Cries a little. But have no fear, my dear readers! If you want it, I will write a season two sequel to this! All you have to do is say the word! (And by that I mean tell me in a review or PM if you want it and anything you'd like me to include in it) So, this will be the last review time for this story:**

 **Kareneb:** Thank you! Your reviews always bring a smile to my face and I hope this last one does it justice!

 **Anatomyofbones:** Honestly, I only ever intended for there to be a story for season one, but really, I am amenable to a season two sequel should you want more of this AU world hehe your reviews are always amazing!

 **Guest:** Thanks

 **Guest:** Aww thanks, and I'm glad having the kids there wasn't over the top or anything.

 **Zap4612 (chapter 5):** Aww thank you. And as for your scene, it really is awesome! You should post it as an actual story because it's really interesting to read and you have an option of a oneshot or a longer story. Either would work with that brilliant scene you wrote.

 **Zap4612 (chapter 9):** I fully intend to keep writing, though finding the time is hard sometimes. I will maybe do a sequel to this story, but I also have another Bones fic on the run, called Heaven Can Wait. Thank you though, so much.

 **Guest:** Thank you and here is my last update for this story.

 **Many thanks to all who favourited this story (26Pennwv, AkryaSam, AmperBaby2313, BiaS2S2, Chris-Halliwel, DarthRag, G . h2os, Krazykk11, Lily887787, Melaniebabyy, Mrs Sammy Gibbs, Paigetyler07, Snape'sGirl6-7-90, TheImpalaLover, Warehouse13life, YaoiQueen18, YellowShadess, Zebralover96, anatomyofbones, ashleyag, beckettlovescastlealways, charmed415, chinadoll1984, chinadoll381282001, debs100, eona7night, goyankeesgo, jackgameer, lolajam77, nanabeth, pauchacottle, peaceluvharmony, shannzieegan, silly60) and followed this story (26Pennwv, AForsythe94, Adelled, CathyParker, Chris-Halliwel, DWBB, Districtfoursix, EowynGoldberry, G . h2os, HodginsIsHot, I'vegotGLEEinmyBONES, Jenny1701, Just a Lone Wolf, Lily887787, Lily Live, Melaniebabyy, MrsGpotter2, Mrs Sammy Gibbs, Paigetyler07, PieWinchester, PirateSwan, SecretsOfMischief, Smoakin . hot . Queen, SoraLover987142, Strelly, SupernaturalCharmedSlayer, ThatGeekyTheatreGirl, TheBluePinapple, TheImpalaLover, Twisted Musalih, Virgo1998, WeHaveACase, YellowShadess, Zebralover96, ZinaR, aashu, agnessan, alexindigo, anatomyofbones, burdens-that-lift-us, callietonnis, charmed415, chinadoll1984, chinadoll38128282001, colpitay, garoga09, goyankeesgo, hprareslashfan, jackgameer, jjbv, jkinney71, kareneb, latetobones, lolajam77, loverofbones, nikkistew2, pauchacottle, peaceluvharmony, rgwsisterhood, rosemarie314, shannzieegan, simone . watkins, tembo, trinimon05, will30, wittyone247). You guys rock!**

 **Okay guys you know the drill by now. Read on, enjoy, let me know all you thoughts and feelings and whatnot. See you on the next fic, guys. I love you all.**

 **After The Storm Blows Through**

 **Chapter 10**

"At first I thought the worst thing was that they were missing." Brennan confided in Angela whilst the pair stood near the upstairs lounge overlooking the main lab and platform. Brennan's hands fidgeted in her pockets, a little uncomfortable with the conversation. Angela, however, sent her best friend a sympathetic smile.

"Except dead means no more hope."

"My mother was alive for almost two years after they disappeared. She abandoned me." Brennan felt herself welling up and silently cursed herself. Rational, she had to be rational.

"You don't know that." Angela tried, before injecting a little light into the situation. "Look, you finally got to slap Russ. You've been wanting to do that for years." Her objective was complete as a smile broke out on the anthropologist's face, unwilling on the scientist's behalf, but present all the same.

"I worshipped him, you know? Oh… God, he was so cool." A small yet wistful smile covered her features. "Everyone knew I was Russ Brennan's little sister. I wasn't cool or pretty, so being his sister… You know that game Marco Polo?" She waited for Angela to nod before continuing, too deep down the rabbit hole to stop sharing such a personal story. Plus, it was Angela. If there was anyone other than Booth or Amethyst that Brennan could trust to never judge her and always have her back, it was Angela. "I'd be sitting in class and I'd hear out the window, 'Marco', and it'd be Russ, checking in on me and letting everyone know that I was his little sister."

"Did you, 'Polo'?"

"Yeah, sometimes it would be the only word I said all day." Brennan admitted casually with a shrug. "Polo. Then mom and dad disappeared and… Russ took off. Suddenly, no-one cared where I was. I miss that. Someone caring where I am all the time."

"Oh sweetie, you do have that. You have that in your daughter, and in Booth." Angela assured her. To reiterate her point, they both heard Booth calling for Brennan from down below beside the platform.

"Bones! Bones, you up there? Come on, let's go. Chop-chop! I found the agent that was assigned to your parents' case."

Angela and Brennan shared knowing looks before Brennan began to walk away, intent on joining Booth. However, Angela grabbed her arm and span her back around, a little curiosity written in her eyes. "What happened to Marco Polo?"

"I grew out of replying with Polo to my brother." Brennan replied with an eye roll. "I started a new one. Albert!"

"Einstein!" Booth looked over the rail once again to find Amethyst stood near Booth with a wide grin. "Are we going or what mom?"

Brennan smiled softly at Angela. "Looks like I have to go."

"Yep. Go sweetie, have fun. Well, as much as you can, you know."

"I know, Ange. I will see you later."

"I'll make sure of it, Bren."

…

"Excuse me, am I to understand that I'm actually addressing the family of one of these robbers?" The FBI liaison that had been assigned the Keenan couple's case asked with a confused frown. Brennan and Amethyst sat one side of the small round table, with Russ sat on the opposite side. Both Brennan women were ignoring Russ, and Booth would have found it hilarious had he not been so worried about his partner and how she was handling everything.

"Max and Ruth Keenan's children and granddaughter." Booth confirmed solemnly. Amethyst smirked; finding that she was a descendant of these people had just made her laugh about how much more dangerous their family was, though she hadn't shared those thoughts with Brennan.

"Hi." Amethyst greeted brightly as Brennan and Russ both swallowed uneasily, neither used to those words being used to describe them. The FBI liaison managed an amused smile at the teenager before returning to a sombre appearance.

"Max and Ruth. Yeah. They never really belonged in that crew."

"Why?" Brennan asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"They worked smart." The liaison explained. "Specialised in safe deposit boxes, no guns. They'd either con their way in or case out the place, break back in on the weekend." The liaison went on to explain the many differences between the couple and the rest of the crew before then stating about the fate of the crew. Offering the Brennans a small smile, she stood and left the room, closing the door slowly behind her.

Once they were alone, Booth joined the other three at the table. "So, what do you guys think?"

"I think… That woman was telling the truth." Amethyst offered slowly.

"I don't know what to believe." Brennan added honestly. Russ remained silent.

Booth nodded, wanting nothing more than to pull his girlfriend into his arms once again. "We'll figure it out Bones. We always do."

…

"If you keep bringing Chinese food in the middle of the night, we're both going to get fat." Brennan commented as she curled into Booth's side on the couch. Parker was back home with his mother, and Amethyst had already stated that she was spending the night at her best friend's dorm room, an eighteen year old named Daisy. The two had been best friends since they had both started college just less than two years earlier, both starting before most people did.

"You won't get fat, Bones. There are many ways to burn off those extra calories." Booth wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her, making her laugh and hit his chest playfully.

"Stop, Booth." She got out between giggles. "That's later."

"Oh? Well, in that case…" He moved in, seemingly to kiss her, only to change direction at the last minute and tickle her under her ribs and chin until she gasped for mercy, prying at his fingers to stop their assault on her torso and neck. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." She gasped out.

"I know what you've been thinking." Booth commented lightly, pulling her back into his side and wrapping an arm protectively around her waist.

"I doubt it." Brennan curled her feet up onto the sofa and leant into Booth, content to rely on his strength for them both for the time being.

"You've been thinking that your family is made up of liars and criminals and that makes you feel lonely. There's a story here we don't know yet." Booth reminded her.

"Like what?"

"Bones, 'don't know' means that it's a mystery."

"What were your parents like?"

"My parents? Uh… My dad, he drove thuds and phantoms in Vietnam." He smiled at her confused expression. "Those are fighter jets. After that, he was a barber in Philadelphia and my mom, she wrote jingles for a local advertising agency."

"So they didn't go out at night after you were asleep and rob banks?" She replied bitterly. Booth sighed, pulling her closer to him and kissing the top of her head.

"Bones, parents have secret lives. Like Parker doesn't know that I'm an FBI agent, not really, and he sure as hell doesn't know that I was a sniper. I never want him to know that I used to kill people for a living. And surely you have some part of your life that Gem doesn't know about?"

"Not really." Brennan shrugged a little. "I've never lied to Ammi."

"Never?"

"No, not even about the imaginary constructs of Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy. Whilst they may be important constructs in some children's lives, Amethyst would not have believed even should I have told her lies in their existence." Brennan offered Booth a shaky smile. "I only refuse to tell Amethyst details that she does not wish to know."

"Alright. Well, it's getting kinda late." He stood up and pulled his girlfriend up by her hands. "Time for bed. Come on, Bones. We need sleep."

…

"I'm awake." Amethyst shot off the couch at Booth's throat clearing, blinking sleepily. She'd spent the night at Daisy's, but had headed into the lab at barely six o'clock to have a conversation with Zack about subdural haematomas and ended up falling asleep on her mother's office couch, covered in a throw blanket. Booth had walked in two hours later and watched her sleep for a couple of minutes before clearing his throat to wake her.

"Sure you are." Booth played along. "Where's Daisy?"

"She had to get to work. She works here as a tour guide in the main museum to supplement her bank account." She deflected, standing up and rubbing at her eyes to clear them of sleep. "What's going on?"

"We found the guy Russ described. I think you'll have an emotional mom again later."

"I'll go get ice-cream then. Oh, and Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how she would get through this without you. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Ammi. It isn't necessary. I'd do anything for her."

"I know. And that's what makes it all the more special." Amethyst waited until Booth left the office before pulling out her cell and dialling the number she'd rang after setting eyes on Russ for the first time. "Hey, it's me again. You don't need to come here anymore, but I have a name I want you to run for me. Off record, obviously. Max Keenan. Yeah, thanks."

…

"Tempe? What're you doing here?"

"I brought my family to the fair." Brennan gestured behind her to where Amethyst was eating cotton candy enthusiastically and Booth was helping Parker onto one of the horses at the carousel. Brennan shrugged lightly and turned back round to face her brother, holding out her hand. "I brought you something." She dropped his marble into his hand, panicking as he turned to walk away again. "Would you like to stay with me for a couple more days? At my apartment, I mean. It will be loud and messy, Parker will run around with boundless energy, Booth will make silly jokes and Amethyst will yell at you if you disturb her when she's working, but… That is my family. And I would… like it if you were a part of it."

She held her breath as Russ deliberated over the decision. Finally, he nodded and broke out into a huge smile. "Yeah. Maybe you could officially introduce me to your family." Brennan nodded happily, and practically skipped over to the other three, Booth having managed to get Parker off the carousel after the third time of the little boy riding it. Parker had a little bit of Amethyst's cotton candy and was munching on it happily. Brennan fought the urge to roll her eyes. They'd have a hyper five year old tonight. Rebecca had had a teamwork symposium for two nights that she couldn't get out of, which meant that Booth would have him until she got back. "Russ, this is Seeley Booth, my boyfriend." Booth waved with an amused snort. "This is Parker Booth, his son." Parker tried a garbled greeting around cotton candy, causing a laugh between the four others as Brennan finally turned to her daughter. "And this is Amethyst Brennan, my daughter."

"Nice to meet you all. Uh, Amethyst, right? Can I have a word?"

Amethyst nodded warily and followed Russ out of earshot. Brennan made to follow them but Booth stopped her silently with a smile.

"What's going on?" Amethyst asked with a frown.

"Look, I know my reaction about your…"

"Existence?"

"Uh yeah, wasn't the best way to react in the world."

"Pretty much."

"You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?"

"Nope. But please, carry on. It's fun."

"Alright. Amethyst. I've been an awful guy to you, even before you were born. I don't like the circumstances around your… conception… but I would like to have some sort of familial relationship with you. Would you maybe accept me bring your uncle?"

"What do you mean by circumstances around my conception?"

"Well, you know, for you to have been here, Tempe must've been forced upon."

"Hate to break it to you sunshine, but nothing of the sort happened. 'Tempe' slept with my dad of her own free will, dude. They were together for the best part of five years, since I was conceived until I was four. Anything else you want to know about that you'll have to ask mom." Amethyst shrugged slightly. "As for the uncle thing. I'm good with it as long as you don't think that means you can needlessly butt into my life and my choices. Mom and I have a good relationship going. I ask that you learn what we're like before you judge it or interfere with it."

"I can live with that." Russ admitted, pulling the teenager in for a hug that Amethyst returned cautiously. A few steps away, Booth smiled at Brennan and put his arm around her waist with a proud smile.

"See Bones? Everything might actually work out for a change."

"I hope you are correct Booth, I really do."

Parker glanced up at them with a hyper grin. "Can I have more cotton candy please?"

…

Laughter and chatter accompanied the five returning to Brennan's apartment, even through the toast and Amethyst's obligatory sarcastic remark about their philosophical toasts. The talk and laughter died the instant Brennan pressed the voicemail button on her landline.

" _New message recorded today. 3pm."_ Beep. A male voice came over the line. _"Temperance? You have to stop looking. You have to stop looking for me right now. This is bigger and worse than you know. Please, stop now."_ Beep.

A shocked silence followed the final beeping noise, Brennan and Russ' dumbstruck faces intermingled with Booth and Amethyst's utterly confused ones. Parker appeared to be the only one unaffected, sat on Brennan's couch and playing silently with his dinosaur that Brennan had won him on the ring toss at the fair earlier that night.

"Who was that?" Booth asked quietly, his beer bottle halfway to his lips.

Brennan swallowed heavily before turning to look at Booth with haunted eyes. "That was my father."

 **The End.**


End file.
